One of These Days
by Valeria89
Summary: Robin is a loser at Marv Wolfman High, he's totally in love with the popular Raven, but he cant have her. she soon to acts stranger around him,and he's surprised.not good at summaries at all.robraeXtri, Selena iz named 4 SelenaQuintanilla Chap 12 up!
1. Prologue

I'm am Definitely Gonna Update EL more than this, I just want to go ahead and write something for my C2. This may not be a great story, but it maybe. So please send an honest review and **NO Flames!** Thank You

Disclaimer: You Already Know: I only own the Kane and Belinda and maybe others on in to the story.

Characters

The Popular of Marv Wolfman High

Rachel 'Raven' Roth: Rachel Roth, is the captain of the Werewolves cheerleading squad. She's a senior and has all A's. At eighteen years old she's the hottest student at the school. She has a very athletic body, big boobs, and nice hips. Her hair reaches down to her back. She's very intelligent and popular. Her boyfriend is Jason Todd, co-captain of the basketball team.

Jason 'Red X' Todd: Jason, is funny, sweet, romantic, talented, and fierce. He has a muscular athletic body and the softest lips. Millions of girls have crushes on him. He's co-captain of the basketball team and president of the Beta Club. He's smart, but smart in a sly and sneaky way. He loves doing work for charity. His girlfriend is the fine Rachel Roth. What a couple.

Tara 'Terra' Markov: Tara is a dork, in a popular way. She's a big jerk and loves to pull pranks on the unpopular. Actually that's all she does, when she gets a chance. She has long blonde hair and big blue eyes, and she's co-captain of the cheerleading squad. What guy doesn't like her.

Brion 'Geo-Force' Markov: As the half-brother of Tara, he's one of the hottest boys in the school, they look just alike. He's captain of the basketball team. President of the student council and 4-h club. He's very intelligent, and has the biggest crush on Rachel Roth. He also likes doing volunteer work for the poor.

Kory 'Starfire' Anders: Kory, is a tall, green-eyed, red head. You would think she was the hottest, well until you

Rachel. She's also co-captain of the cheerleading squad. Her mother and father were killed in a plane accident and she lives with her grandfather Galfore Anders. She's from Sweden, so she does not stand much of the American customs, so beware!

Kane 'Tiny' Elliott: The boy twin of their crazed family. This brunette, has precious green eyes and small red lips that are always carved into a smile. He's very, very smart and funny. He's one of the nicest boys in the world and owns an orphanage and buys the children things each week. He's the captain of the football team. He also has a big crush on Rachel.

Belinda 'Mini' Elliott: The girl twin of the family. She's not on the smart side, but she is on the dumb side. She always makes D's and F's, I'm surprised she's in the twelfth grade. She looks just like her brother in female form. She's the oldest, surprise, surprise. She's the captain of the Werewolves dance team.

The Losers of Marv Wolfman High

Richard 'Robin' Grayson: Rich, is a fun and cute boy. He never takes off his black shades, he's very good at basketball, he wants to try out for the team, but he's afraid of being embarrassed. His guardians are his parents. His parents nearly died when he was barely even ten. His biggest rivals are Brion Markov and Jason Todd. He hates that they have what he wants, he's just jealous. He likes Rachel, but doesn't like to show it.

Roy 'Speedy' Harper: This carrot is captain of the baseball team an a ladies man, although he has never been on a date, that's just fine, I guess. He claims he's totally in love with Belinda, but who would be.

Garth 'Aqualad' Atlantean: Not much to about him, except he's captain of the swim team and from Atlanta, Georgia. He goes out with Toni Monetti. They make the perfect couple.

Garfield 'Beastboy' Logan: The jokester of the group, actually his friend are the only people that think of him as funny. But he doesn't care, all he knows is that he has good friends. He has a small crush on Tara Markov. He's a vegetarian, he does not, I repeat does not eat meat.

There are many other characters, but there's too many to name so on with story.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marv Wolfman High

Robin's POV

"Hey, Robin. What's up?", Beastboy said as he sat in . It was always the same routine. The seat arrangement was always the same. Jericho, Beastboy, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Cyborg, and Robin.

"Oh my gosh.", Jericho said as Raven, Mini, Starfire, Bumblebee, and Terra walked in strutting.

"Dude!", BB said.

"Chicks!", Speedy said.

"Wow!", Aqualad said.

"Hot!", Kid Flash smiled.

"Fine!", Cyborg laughed.

"I know!", Robin smiled looking at Raven, "I mean, hot! Definitely not! They're mean and they're jerks, how could you guys like them."

"You're, just jealous.", Cyborg said.

"No, I'm not! Loser."

"You are, too, retard."

"Assho--", Robin started.

"Mr. Grayson, do you have something to share with class, we will politely listen.", Mr. Mod came in and started to write on the board. Robin heard all the popular teens laughing at him in the background. He started to sweat, really bad. He was becoming very nervous and embarrassed. He thought he started feel this morning's breakfast coming up. Wait, what he thought was right.

"Excuse, me I have to go to the restroom.", he ran out of the room holding his mouth. Everyone, except his friends started to laugh and make fun of him. When Robin came back everyone started to call him names like loser, dork, pukey, and punk.

"Mr. Grayson, I'm going to have to write you up for leaving out of the class with out permission, pack your bags.", Mr. Mod said. Robin, did just as he was told an was about to walk out of the class when--

"Wait, Richard! Mr. Mod, goodness gracious he had to throw up, cut him some slack. He's not a loser, dork, punk, and he's not pukey. Leave him alone, he was just embarrassed, I mean we all have been embarrassed. I mean Garfield has been embarrassed, many times but did we call him names?", Rachel stood up.

"Uh, yeah!", someone said.

"Dude, she knows my name.", Beastboy whispered to Speedy.

"Well, Ramon we shouldn't have. They're people just as much as me and you. They have feelings just like you and I, so please consider them as if they were your best friend Keith Dunkleman or your little sister Ramona. Please be considerate, I can't believe you'd make fun of that sweet precious little boy. Now, you all please apologize to Richard.", Rachel sat down.

"Sorry, Richard.", everyone even Mr. Mod said.

"Please have a seat Mr. Grayson. I will write you up, for talking out in my class, Ms. Roth, please pack your things and go to Principal Rouge."

"Fine, I will.", She packed her bags and took the paper.

"Thanks, Raven.", Robin blushed, and held his head down low.

"Ooo, Richard loves Rachel!", Ramon laughed, until Raven sent him a death glare.

"Your, welcome. Oh, and don't call me Raven, I don't know you like that.", Raven winked at him as she walked out of the room. Robin laughed at her, until Red X, sent him a death glare.

'Why in the world, does she like me.", was all Robin could think about the rest of the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Is it a good start, to the story. If it is, do tell, if its not don't say a word. Thanx 4 reading, I'm about to start on chapter three of Everlasting Love. _

_Sincerely,_

_Victory Lise Valerie Quikabaker or Tory Quik._


	2. A Shock

Liliac gurl: last time I spelled gurl wrong, sorry. Thank you and do you really think I should keep chapter 3 like is an don't redo it. I really love robxraexredx stories too!

LifeThroughAMovieScreen: thanx! That means a lot!

DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: I will try to put more details in and thank you for the review!

Disclaimer: Big Duh!

After School Regular POV

"I said tell him to come here now!", Red X pushed Speedy onto the lockers. He was hot mad.

"Al- alright, Ja- Jason.", Speedy walked away slowly. Red X started to become impatient.

"Hurry up, Harper! Hurry it up!", Speedy started to run to the boys locker room.

"Hey, Robin, Mr. Todd needs want to meet you by his locker, now.", Speedy said breathing hardly.

"Mr. Todd?", Robin said confused.

"He told me I wasn't old enough to call him Jason."

"And your going to believe him?"

"Yeah!"

"You're an idiot, now wander you like Belinda.", Robin laughed as he walked out of the locker-room.

When Robin saw how mad Red X was, he knew there would be trouble. And boy was he right.

"Grayson! You're as stupid as a snake! I cant believe you were flirting with Rachel, you punk ass!", Red X threw Robin on the same locker.

"I wasn't flirting with Rachel and snakes are smart, they'd bite you in a sec!", Robin snarled at Red X. Red x pulled something out his pocket and shocked Robin, "You getting smart with me Grayson! I will beating you so badly that you'd need more than those stupid glasses on your face. But I'm telling you if you even so much look at Rachel in a way that I don't approve, I will kill you.", Red X said meanly.

"Hey X, I been looking all over for you!", Raven said from down the hall.

"Well, Richie and I were just talking about how nice of a couple we are. Right, Richie.", Red X smiled.

"Ri- right.", Robin stuttered.

"Oh, well Geo's looking for ya. Why don't you go see him.", Raven smiled as Red X walked away, "What no kiss!" then he ran over and gave her a long, passionate kiss an ran away.

"Hey, Richard. So what did Jason do to you this time.", Raven smiled, good thing they were on the people on the hall.

Robin smiled and showed her the bruise where Jason had shocked him.

"Wow", Raven bent her head down to look at the bruise. When she bent down you could see the top of her g-string. Wally and Garth were walking down the hall and saw this. Kid Flash was staring so hard that he walked straight into a pole.

"Oh, my God. Wallace are you okay?", Raven panicked. Kid Flash just stared ogling at her body, "Hey, Wallace, are you okay. Garth, what's wrong with your friend?"

"I don't know, Hottie.", Garth smiled, "Maybe, you and I could on gone on a date tonight."

"Sorry, I'm kinda going out with Jason and I thought you were going out with Toni Monetti.", She said confused. Garth frowned at this and remembered his girlfriend, "Yeah, I am. Sorry for asking, come on Kid Flash.", he walked away ashamed. Then in a sec they were outta sight.

"Sorry, my friends are idiots.", Robin blushed. Then she bent down to tend to his bruise again. Robin was glad that Jason had shocked him. Now he got to stare at her g-string, he never notice she had a tattoo that said Angela and the other Trigon.

"Hey, Rachel, who's Angela and Trigon?"

"Oh, they're my parents. They were kidnapped years ago and I live with my Twenty-three year old sister, Miranda, and my thirteen year old sister, Aubrey. You must've seen the tattoo and the g-string.", she laughed. Robin blushed at her knowing that he saw her g-string. He was starting to grow embarrassed of being this close to Rachel.

"If you're wandering why I'm studying it for so long is because I'm studying medicine and I find this type of stuff interesting, Robin. I can call you, Robin, right.", she said still studying the bruise.

"Only if I can call you Raven.", she looked up and smiled at him. Then he got really nervous. A group of kids walking by started to laugh at him. He thought he saw Rachel bring forth a smile. That's when he got really in embarrassed. Splat! Robin almost threw up on Rachel, but she dodged it quick.

"Boy you sure do throw up a lot!", Raven laughed with him, but he didn't know that. He thought she was laughing at him, so he started to run away.

"Wait, Robin, where are you going?", Rachel said as she caught up with him. Boy did he run fast, "You know you really should be on the track team!", She said out of breath.

"Thanks, but I thought you were laughing at me.", Robin frowned.

Rachel too frowned and said, "Never, you're sweet and precious, how could I laugh at you." Robin smiled at this, "So wanna hear a joke.", she said as they walked down the hall.

"Sure, Raven.", He smiled.

She laughed and said, "Okay this one's funny. A little kid asks his dad, "Daddy, is God a man or a woman?". Then the dad says "Both son. God is both." . After awhile the kid comes again and asks, "Daddy, is God black or white?". And the dad says once again "Both son, both.". Then the little boy asks, "Daddy, does God love children?". Then the dad says, "Yes son, he loves all children." .The child returns a few minutes later and says, "Daddy, is Michael Jackson God?"!", She laughed. Richard snorted, quite loud actually. That added on to Rachel's laugh.

"You aren't laughing at me are you.", Robin said with a humiliated look on his face.

"No, you just have a cute laugh. Ha-ha, you should've seen the look on your face.", Rachel laughed and Robin blushed.

"Hey, Sweet Pea, I've been looking all over for you. Hey Richard, what are you still doing here.", Jason cuddled Rachel.

"Hey, Shorty, Richard and I were just talking about this bruise he ha on his arm, don't you want say sorry.", Raven embraced him back.

"Yeah, I'm sorry Richard, guess I just carried away. You know how much I my Sweet Pea.", he said as they started to make out, "Hey, Robin, wanna hang out some time?"

"Sure!", Robin said excited that'd he'd get to know Rachel better.

"Alright, see ya at school tomorrow Robin! Call me!", Rachel said as she and Jason ran away.

Robin smiled, "Things to do, call Raven.", he said to him self, "Wait a minute I don't know her number. Hey Rachel what's your number. Hey Rachel!", Robin screamed as ran up to catch up with Rachel. And she said he ran fast.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Good or not, do tell. Thanks so much for reading you enjoyed. Please review and no flames!

Love,

Tory Quik


	3. Meet the Parents

Sweetnsxy: Thank you so much, u rock!

cheekylildevil: Thanks you, I just had to put that joke in.

LostAndDammed: You're a ……. very good reviewer!(Thanx)

NightRaven511: Thanks and thumbs up 2 u!

LiliacGurl: Thanks, he sure is isn't he?(!)

NinjaBunnyOverlord: Thank you, and completely different.

DarkGirlRavenGrayson14: Thank You, I love different.

Alright I changed a little something with his parents if you go back to the prologue and look under Robin, you'll see it. Sorry for the big change. I did it for humor!

Disclaimer: If I did the movie would be totally different!

"Hey Raven! I don't know your phone number.", Robin said as he caught up with her.

She smiled and said, "Oh, I forgot. It's 237-345-7654, see ya.", she said as she walked away.

"237-345-7654.", Robin whispered.

"Hey Robin, whatcha cheesy about, is gas or has stupid girl come and rescue Princess Richine.", Beastboy tried to joke but apparently it didn't work. His friends stared at him stupidly,

"Actually, Rachel Roth gave me her number and wants me to hang out with her!", they all laughed and congratulated Robin, "Guys you know we really are Dorks."

"Yeah!," Cyborg laughed, "Wait a minute, I thought you didn't like her because she's a jerk off?"

"Well, um, yeah, I didn't, uh bye.", Robin stuttered as he ran away from clique.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bye Mommy, the guys are here.", Robin said as he grabbed his motorcycle key.

"Bye Sweetie, I thought you said there were going to be girls too.", the country, oldskool Mary Loyd Grayson, said. She was short and had a slight medium length bob, which was jet black like her son's. She had slightly yellow teeth. She had small square glasses and icy blue eyes. She had regular sized pink lips with brick red lipstick and blush on. She was really thin and pretty.

"Mom, it's slang, when I say guys I mean girls too, get it?"

"Yes sure Sweetie, I think. Curfew's at nine be here by then. See ya.", Mary kissed her son.

"Alright, Mom.", he smiled as he walked away, "Hey, Raven."

"Hey Robin, you're not going to let me me your parents.", she asked as he closed the door and notice what he was wearing. He was wearing a sleveless white tee shirt and a camoflauge vest. He had on khaki hiking shorts. He had on Scooby Doo light up shoes. Uhg!

"Wow, did Fred Flinstone throw up on you or are you just going through a major fashion crisis?", Raven asked looking disgusted.

"Um, well, uh--"

"Come on, let's meet your parents.", she said as she grabbed his hand and knocked on the door.

"Uh, I don't think---", Robin started as John Grayson opened the door. John looked like an older version of Robin with green eyes. Weirdly he had on the same clothing as his son.

"It's a family thing, huh?", Raven laughed freaked out as Robin and John shook their heads.

"Hello you must be the lady, um guy, little Robbie was talking about?", Mary said pinching Raven's cheeks.

"Mom, let go.", Robin said, "Mom. Mom! Let her go."

"Oh sorry, Sweetie."

"Did you just call me a guy?", Raven said as she noticed what Mary had on. She had on the same thing her son and husband did execpt she had on a khaki hiking skirt.

"Well, Robbie said that when you say guy it means girl too.", Mary looked at Robin confused.

"Well sometimes when you say guys you can be talking about a group of girls and boys and sometimes it could mean guys or boys or whatever.", Robbie said.

"But, Robbie, Honey, you said--"

"Forget what I said. Mom this is Raven. Raven this my mom Mary Beth or just plain Mary . Father this is Raven. Raven this is my father Johnathan or just plain John. You know her. She knows you. Good. Let's go.", Robin said as he grabbed Raven's arm and let her to the door.

"But son we wanna talk with your friend.", John said.

"Yes son, we want to get to know this gorgeous young guy, um lady.", Mary smiled a tawdry smile as Robin frowned and himself in head. He ended up almost poking his eye out. Well, because, HE FORGOT THE KEY WAS IN THAT HAND!

"Oh, Robbie, are you okay?", Mary said as she started to kiss Robin's eye, "Is the booboo all better?"

"It will be. When you stop kiss me!", Robin screamed and startled his mother.

"Okay son.", she said. Did I mention her voice sounded like a two year old with no teeth. She had an annoying light and kiddy voice. Ugh, once again!

"Okay will stay, but only for one minute we have to be back by nine.", Robin said.

"By nine?",Raven asked.

"Yeah, that's the curfew."

"Yeah, curfew of a dork!", she laughed.

"Got that right Sweet Thang!", Robin's older jerk brother came down stairs. He was pretty cool, way cooler than Robin. No one actually believed he was apart of the Grayson family, they think he was adopted or something. The world may never know. Oh well!

"Stay out of this, Aaron.", Robin told his twenty year old brother.

"I'm sure our guess thinks it rude to do this.", Mary said because she knew Aaron had many girlriends and little Robbie had never even hardly talked to a girl.

"No, it's perfectly fine, nice to meet you Aaron, I'm Rachel , but you, of course, can calll me, Raven.", Raven smiled shaking his hand and gazing into his eyes as he did the same.

"Of course, I already know the absolutely exquisite Rachel Roth.", he said as he made Raven blush, "Aw, the precious, sweet, and fierce Raven Roth is blushing at my tacky remark.", she and him laughed together. Aaron was captain of the basketball team when he attended Marv Wolfman High. A legend at that. He was really cute.. He had short black hair and beautiful fern green eyes. His lips were red and he had the straightest, pearly white teeth. He had big dimples in his cheeks or jaws or whatever. He was thin and athletic but warm and cuddly. He had a great sense of humor. He was perfect and he liked Rachel. Wow, was all she thought. I would too and don't play like you wouldn't neither. Plus he didn't look like GI Joe and Yogi Bear threw up on him.

"By the way you look chic tonight.", he smiled as he glance over her appearance. She had on a dress that kind of looked like the ones Marilyn Monroe used to wear. She had her hair in loose curls. She had a diamond jewelry set on from Tiffany's. Her shoes were matching diamond ankle stap shoes. Her lipstick was red, her eyeshadow was black, and she had on no blush. She was looking sophisticated but hot!

"Thank you, you look lovely, too.", Raven blushed.

He laughed and said, "Well, if I knew a musty, old pizza stained, tee shirt and large dingy basketball shorts, looked good, I would've been shown it off.", they both laughed once again. Robin was becoming mad and jealous, Mary and John could see this so they tried to stop it.

"Aaron, that's really rude, to still your brother's new friend away from him, give it back.", Mary said.

"What your Mom's trying to say is, please let them be. Let Richard spend sometimes with Raven and her friends. This is finally his time to shine. Rachel aren't your other friends waiting in the car?", John asked.

"Yeah.", Raven said embarrassed. Finally it was her time to be embarrassed.

"Sorry, to keep everyone waiting and rember Rache looking good tonight, don't forget it.", he smiled as he winked at her and ran upstarirs.

"Come on Rachel.", Robin said as they both walked out of the door frowning.

"Listen, Richard, I'm sorry, uh ya know your brother just has a way of bewitching people. Sorry."

"It's okay. But don't forget you have Jason in that car and you know he;s crazy in love with you."

"Really?"

"You bet.", Robin said remembering the little incident between him and X. He smiled at remembering the g-string as he walked over to his motorcycle.

"Hey, you're not riding in the limosouine with the rest of us?"

"No, I'd rather drive my cycle, ya know, my type of thing.", he smirked.

"Can I ride with you?"

"But you have on a dress."

"So a girl can't rock a motorcycle in a dress?", she smiled taking off her shoes and throwing them in the limo.

"You know you look really retarted.", she had made a big mistake with taking her shoes off. She had to walk on big and sharp rocks. Oh, how much they hurt, "Looks like you're doing the chacha slide."

"That was hard.", she said as she got on to the motorcycle, "Let's stop by the mall."

"But what about the others?"

"Forget about them, who cares!"

"I thought you---"

"Come on start the engine! Whoo hoo!", she said as she snapped her helmet and he drove off, "Wow! This is really fun riding the motorcycle with you!", she screamed over the roaring engine.

"Got that right!", he smiled as they sped off. How he loved his motorcycle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry, I know it's horrible,but I was sleepy once again, I guess I should stop doing it at night, but that's the only time I ever get to do it. Please review, no flames, and thanks for reading. Oh and sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes.

Love Always,

Tory Quik


	4. That Killer Love

Thank you to all of my reviewers this is a better remake of chapter 4

Disclaimer: Anyone that's not on TT, I don't own anyone else I do, so back off. You can use my characters, if ya like.

"Come on in here you'll love this store." Rachel pulled Richard into a store called Biker's Paradise.

"Actually, I think this store better fits my brother Adam, I mean A-Dawg."

"No he belongs at Hood figure across the street over there." Rachel said as they both laughed.

"Now that fits you greatly, all the girls'll be jocking on you." Rachel smiled as Robin came out of the boys' dressing room with a leather jacket, a red shirt, some nice fitted blue jeans, and a some leather boots.

"Actually I rather shop out if that store." Robin pointed to Nerd Approved.

"What!" Rachel choked on her cherry limeade from Sonic, "No, trust me this look is better. Let's go to some more stores."

"Wait Rachel, wait! Don't you wanna buy these clothes first?"

"Yeah, lets do that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two Hours later

"Wow, this was so much fun! A lot more fun then with X..."  
"Really?" Richard asked her, wide eyed.

Rachel smiled at him and nodded her head. "yeah" she simply said, before they both leaned in...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Rachel, we've been waiting on her for two hours, now!" Red X screamed frustrated.

"Why don't you just go check on them." Belinda said.

"Wow, Mini, that's the smartest thing I've ever heard you say. I think I might go do that." X said as open the car door and knocked on the Grayson's' door.

"Sup, Jason, what may I get for you?" Aaron opened the door surprised to see X.

"Rachel and Richard." Red X said steamed.

"Huh, what are you talking about Rachel and Rich, have been gone for about, " Aaron paused and at his watch, "Two hours now."

"What!" Red X punched the wall and left a dent in the wall right below the door bell.

"Hey, X man chill out, you act like she's your girlfriend or something."

"Listen up, Cutie Filthy Willy, she is my girlfriend, where is Raven and that ding head brother of yours?" X said hot as he held Aaron up by his shirt.

"The ma-mall!" Aaron stuttered surprised that Red X was that strong.

"Good, that little brother of yours going to get a beat down in front of the whole Jump City, best believe.", X walked away determined to beat Robin's ass-ets, "Oh and thank you.", he smiled as he got in the car.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the mall parking lot

"So next Tuesday at six.", Rachel wrote in her organizer.

" Yeah, guess I'll see you then, bye." Robin smiled as he walked away with his new threads on.

"Wait up Grayson!", X said with half his body out the little window thingy on top of the limousine.

"Oh gosh.", Raven clamped her hand over her mouth knowing what was about to occur, "Robin run!"

But knowing Robin he stayed right in his place because of fright and surprise.

"Whatcha ya alone with my woman for, Grayson?" Red X pushed Robin on the ground face first. When, Robin turned around he had a big, bloody scar going diagonally, straight down his right eyebrow.

"Robin, dude!", Beastboy and the rest of the gang came out of the mall just in time to see everything, "Are you alright should we call the police?"

"No, I'm fine.", Robin got of the ground and dusted off his clothes.

"Wow, cool threads, Man." Cyborg said just now realizing Robin's new clothes.

"X tell him sorry, now!", Raven whined with a frown on her face.

"You, you, you, I'm so tired of you telling me what to do, I'm the man in this relationship I should be the boss." Red X started towards Raven.

"X."

"Don't X, me you little whore, here I am taking time out for you, to show you how much I love and appreciate you and you're out here running around the town with another guy!", by now X was crying and the whole parking lot was looking and paying attention to the.

"Jason, chill out man." Kane scared for his friend knowing the damage X could do to someone so fragile as her.

"Look Kane, I didn't bring you here to tell me to chill--"

"Shut up!", Rachel interrupted Jason she was crying but she sure was balling inside. Next thing you know, _**SLAP**_, Red X slapped Raven so hard that, well I can't even explain it.

"Haa!", Everyone accept Raven gasped even Red X. Raven just stood there, her whole right side of the face was like a red violet and you could see Red X's hand print on it. One tear ran straight down Raven's face when Red X said, "Rachel, I'm so sorry, I, I, I'm sorry." Raven started running like she was running from a big anaconda who was trying eat her brains out, "Rachel! Rachel wait don't go, please, I love you." He started to run after heard. Robin stood their while everyone else started to walk and drive away. He knew that Red X was going to apologize and Raven wouldn't be mad and they'd still be that happy couple, that's going to get married and have kids. He wanted to cry, too, but by now he was a man he wouldn't throw up any more, he wouldn't cry anymore, nor would he runaway like a big baby anymore. He was through with being a big baby. He was going to show Rachel how much he loved her and he didn't care what Red X said or did. He had gone, too, far and so had he, he was going to show Red X a piece of his mind and heart. Because deep down he knew and Rachel did, too, that Red X wasn't a good enough man for her, he was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Red X and Rachel

"Raven, look at me, I love you." Red X said holding Raven's shoulders and shaking her.

"You really expect me to believe that after all this, don't ya!" Raven screamed like an insane person who had finally gone crazy and lost their mind.

"Whoa, Rachel, please calm down, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what, showing me what type a man you were, no you shouldn't be saying sorry, you should be saying you're welcome, oh and thank you." Raven said as she ran away again.

"But, stupid bitch." Red X cried melancholy and furious now.

"Think again", Robin said as he walked into the alley with Red X, "Aren't you supposed to be in love with her why would call such a harsh thing?"

"What are you doing here Grayson I thought I was finish with you." Red X said wiping the tears away.

"Oh, that's the thing you thought you were finish with me, but the thing is you're not." Robin picked X up by the shirt and threw him on the ground the way he had threw him on the ground.

"Aw! My arm!" X lie on the ground holding his arm and whimpering.

"That's what you get for messing with Rachel, I'm through with you dogging me out, I'm tired and so I decided not to be a big baby anymore, I want to be a man!" Robin screamed at X as all he did was scream and whisper.

"Ouch, I think my arm's broken." Red X started choking up blood and screaming for his life. Robin stared for a second and then ran away to go find Raven, leaving his motorcycle.

"Raven, Raven where are you Ra--. Raven, I've been looking all over for you.", Robin said as he sat beside Raven on a bench in the park. By now it was storming and pouring down rain, "Are you okay, I'm so sorry for what Jason, did to you." He said as he pulled her hair back behind her ear to reveal a pure beautiful face. That was the first time he had actually notice how beautiful she was. All this time he thought she was just hot and sexy, but now he realized his brother was right she is absolutely exquisite, even with the bruise on her face, "Rachel, you're beautiful." Robin gazed at her then suddenly clasped his hand over his mouth, he really didn't mean to say that even though it was absolutely true.

"Thanks." Raven looked dead into Robin's eyes and he looked right back.

"Your eyes they're so stunning. Oh no! Shut up Robin, shut up Robin." Robin hit himself in the head.

"No, no it's okay, if all of this true, all of this is true, isn't it."

"Definitely.", Robin smiled that beautiful smile of his.

"Oh thank you!", Raven bear hugged Robin, "You know Robin, you're the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you Robin, oh I love you so much." At that a ambulance came speeding down the street from that alley the two had just left from, "Wow wonder what X has done now."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Saturday and for a change Robin decided to go for a walk and while he was at it go get his motorcycle and hope for the best. Since he had left all of his bags with his motorcycle, he had to fight and wrestle some clothes from Aaron. But he did it all to please Raven he was going by her apartment today. She said he could spend the whole weekend with her since her Miranda and Aubrey had went on some tour in San Francisco and wouldn't be back till Tuesday afternoon.

"Yes, my motorcycle's still here and not a scratch on it." Robin yelled surprised that no one had actually touched his motorcycle or clothes. Since he had been hanging out with Raven a lot he's become happier, more energetic, and just a better person. He loved being her friend. He loved it so much.

"Room 123, room 124, room 125, and here we go room 126." Robin felt his pocket for the rubber he brought, Aaron had gave it to him, he knew he wasn't going to need it, but he brought it just in case. Robin smiled as he raised his hand to knock on the door, but stopped as he heard Raven giggle. He smiled once again knowing, just knowing that she was their favorite cartoon, Spongebob Squarepants, ready to go again, he started to raise his hand when he heard a man voice giggle, a man voice that sounded like……Red X!

"What!" Robin put his hand on the door knob and opened the door to reveal a naked Rachel and Jason, in nothing but their underwear, laying on the couch with her on top of him.

"Robin! What are you doing here!" Rachel screamed surprised.

"No, I think the question is what is he doing here! You invited me remember!", Robin screamed embarrassed and mad as he leaned out of the door and threw up right in front of their door step getting some of it on his brother's new Harley Davis jacket.

"Seems like you guys need this more than I do." Robin reached in his pocket and threw the condom and hit Red X right in the face.

"Robin, wait!" Raven said as Robin slammed the door so loud the window cracked and two vases fell and broke.

"I can't believe this.", Robin cried and put his face in his hands and sat on a bench in front of the apartment complex, "After I gave all of my love and devotion to her she went and broke my hear like a bow and arrow." Robin felt so much pain. It was like someone had set his heart on fire or like someone had stabbed him three times in his heart. He wanted to die and rot in Hell and he didn't want to ever come back, because it her to much.

"X was right she is a whore and a stupid bitch.", he said as he walked to his motorcycle and pulled the key out his pocket, "Aaron is going to kill me for puking on his jacket." he said as he sat on the bike and started it up. He couldn't a thing because of all the tears. But he really didn't care if he wrecked his bike, he'd be glad to die and plus he didn't leave it for someone in his will, so who cares. First everything was going good for a person who's eyesight was blurry. Then next he new he started to go faster and faster each second, to he thought he was flying. But what he didn't know was that he was coming to a sharp curve with nothing but trees and hard rocks to break your fall. So he kept going, even though he had this funny feeling that he was about to die. Then, _Crash!!_ he slammed his bike right into a great big boulder, he flew off his motorcycle and hit the back of his head on the ground. All he could feel was the pain in his heart and the tears coming out of his eyes like the water at Niagara Falls, other than that his hold body was paralyzed and his head was throbbing. As for what he could see, his whole left eye was blind all he could see out his left was blank and for his right eye all he could see was a pure beautiful white light and harsh, blinding, red, white, and blue lights.

That's when he knew he was dying.

That's when he saw Rachel's absolutely exquisite face for the last time before all he saw was the beautiful, pure white light.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, I consider this as a cliffhanger and for all of my fans and reviewers I'm sorry for the long way and I hope you accept my apology. Thanks, NO FLAMES!, excuse my language please.

Until Next Time,

Tory Quik


	5. The Chapter That Made This Story Rated M

Sorry for the long wait everyone, I just got a new computer, Monday and I'm finally getting to update!

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

B-4 U start reading, I have 2 tell you this chap is a little dull, nothing big really happening, but I'm telling you the next chapters will be the shiznizz, you dig, Dookie!

"I'm sorry to tell you, but Richard has a grade 5 concussion, pretty much all the symptoms he will have is confusion, memory loss, and he may become unconscious every now and then." Dr. Sanders frowned.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Grayson cried.

"Room 345, 5th floor, listen Mrs. Grayson, your son will be just fine." Dr. Sanders smiled and Mary smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Jason, we have to go see Robin." Raven grabbed Red X's wet jacket sleeve and pulled him to her car.

"What makes you think, I want to see, _**him**_." Red X said as Raven started the engine. Raven looked at him, sighed, and drove on to the hotel.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello, Mrs. Grayson, is Robin alright?" Raven asked Mary right outside Robin's door.

"No, he has a concussion, memory loss, disorientated mind, and he'll probably fall unconscious occasionally included right now."

"He's unconscious! Oh, this is my entire fault." Raven rushed into the hospital room.

"Robin! Robin! Robin, wake up!" Raven shook Robin, sobbing.

"Rachel! Let go of him." Red-X pulled her off of Robin and held her tight in a comforting embrace.

"This is my entire fault! Get off of me Jason." Rachel said pounding X in the chest.

"Ms. Roth, I'm going to have to have you to keep it down or leave, please." A nurse walked in the room.

"Sure, Miss." Raven walked out of the room with X following behind. As she walked out she heard Dr. Sanders and Mr. and Mrs. Grayson talking around on the next hall.

"If he doesn't wake up in at least thirty minutes, we're gonna have to diagnose that he's in a coma and we may even have to put'em on life support." Dr. Sanders told the Graysons.

"Is there a big chance of him dying?" Mrs. Grayson asked dropping tear after tear.

"Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but yeah there's a really big chance of him dying." Dr. Sanders looked at the floor, "I'm sorry." He walked away.

Red X looked at Raven crying and hugged her, "It's alright, it's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault, Sweet Pea." Raven pushed Red X away and walked to her Chevy with him following.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Car

"It's all my fault, maybe if I wasn't all cuddly and fluffy with him last night he wouldn't have been so hurt." Raven said driving to her apartment.

Red X was half way sleep while she was talking but woke up immediately when she said she was all cuddly and fluffy with him, "You were all what with him?"

"X please, I'm not in the mood for your over protectiveness and your jealousy." Raven kept her eyes on the road like her mom always told her to when they would play the racing game in the game room of there old house.

"Hey, look, I love you, too, and I don't want you all hugged up with some pukey dork." Raven just sighed at his dumb comment, "I love you, too, Shorty." She smiled.

"Promise me, when we get home we can finish our little intercourse."

"I don't know X, that's what got Robin and us into this mess."

"Pretty please with ice cream, sugar, chocolate, sprinkles, caramel, cherries, and any other sweet things that you can think of, on top."

"Once again I don't think we should for too many different reasons, but I guess it'll make me happier." Raven sighed.

"Good because I kept this." Red X said holding up the rubber Robin once possessed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months later Robin had finally came back to school. He was in the hospital for a month. Soon as he came out Raven was blowing up his answering machine so much that the Graysons got their phones turned off. He just couldn't talk to someone who had hurt him so much. Plus, he was now a handicapped freak. His legs were gonna be paralyzed for about six more weeks so he had to have crutches. He loss his memory and became unconscious occasionally. He was often very confused. He wished he could've died as soon as he had fallen off of his motorcycle.

"Hey Robin, want me to carry your tray for you and maybe you could sit at the table with my friends and I. So do you?"

"No thank you, I can do this by myself, you know." Robin kept struggling with his armpits moving the crutches and his hands holding his tray.

"Robin, please. Just. Let. Me. Help. You. Huh!" Raven tried to wrestled the tray out of Robin's hands, but ended up knocking him on the ground and spilling his food all over him, " Oh my gosh, I am so sorry." she started to clean him off with a napkin.

"Just move." Robin said frustrated.

"But!" Raven frowned.

"But nothing, just move." Robin said meanly as Raven ran away leaving him stranded on the floor. Robin decided to stay like that since no one else seemed to care about helping him up. Until, a beautiful girl in a wheelchair rolled her way over to Robin. She stood up and helped Robin as best as she could to the floor.

"Hi I'm, Selena Martinez." Selena held her hand out for Robin to shake her hands.

"I'd rather not let go of the crutches." Robin said noticing how pretty the girl actually was. She had long black hair. And ocean colored eyes. He thought Rachel's eyes were stunning, wait to you see Selena's.

"Oh." the girl looked away embarrassed and struggled to sit back in her wheelchair.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to be rude it's just this." Robin stopped suddenly.

"Girl who has you sprung, frustrated, and angry all at the same time." Selena interrupted Robin.

"Yeah, I'm Richard Grayson, but you can call me Robin. Are you new?" Robin smiled.

"Yes, hey you want come sit with my friends and me." Selena pointed to a bunch of handicapped kids.

"Sure." Richard smiled as they both walked, I mean repositioned over to the table.

"Hey who's that girl with Robin?" Red X stuffed his hamburger into his mouth. Rachel quickly turned to Robin and Selena, "That's that new girl in Mr. Mod's class and Mr. Clark's. What's she doing with Robin and what's he doing with her."

"Hey guys, this is Richard Grayson, but you can call him Robin." Selena rolled to the table and a black girl helped her sit down in the seat and a really thin, blond girl helped Robin with his crutches.

"I'm, Pauletta, if you wandering why I'm so skinny, well because I'm anorexic. I go to rehabilitation everyday. What's up with you, Cutie Pie?" Pauletta smiled at Robin.

"I'm Ashanti, I got HIV, but don't be scered of me cuz I got it, I'm normal just like that red headed, Kory, over dere" Ashanti told Robin with an attitude.

'I'm Jake, I have permanent influenza, but don't worry I'll try my best not to give it to you." a blond, Grey-eyed boy smiled.

"What's happened to you Selena?" Robin smiled at the timid girl.

'Well, I just got rid of cancer. All of this hair you see is a wig, I'm completely baldheaded. But to make you feel better my hair use to look like this. Oh if you wandering how cancer caused me to be in a wheelchair it didn't. On the way to the hospital when I was six, the ambulance got in a wreck and my lower calf is totally paralyzed forever. My feet can move and my knees can bend, but other than that both of my lower calves. Are you happy now that I told you!" Selena turned red.

"I'm sorry Selena; you've had cancer since you were six?" Robin asked her surprised.

"Yeah." Selena said calmer and looked at Robin with her delicate eyes.

"Wow your very strong." Robin said mesmerized as they both smiled, "You have the prettiest smile, Selena."

"Thank you." She said timidly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe this they are both actually flirting." Raven told Terra as they walked to dump their food in the trash.

"Rae, I wish you just forget about Robin, your friendship is over." Terra finished off her mochaccino.

"Terra I just can't forget about him. Him and I had a very strong bond. I could feel it in my heart, my soul, my body, and my mind. I miss him Terra, I really do." Raven stood looking at Robin enjoying comfort and time from his new and old friends. All of his friends except her.

"Dang Dookie, you got it bad, don't you?" Terra laughed.

"So bad!" Raven walked to Mr. Mod's English class.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Do you like Mr. Mod." Robin asked Selena as he carefully sat a table with her. Seems like Mr. Mod rearranged while he was gone. Instead of desks it had science lab tables.

"Hey, Robin, why does that girl keep staring at you? Who is she?" Selena whispered to Robin.

"Oh that's Rachel, the girl that had my life in a ball. But now I think I'm over her." Robin smiled at her.

"Oh you know, Robin she's really pretty and I can tell she's amazing and strong. Maybe you should be with her."

"She maybe pretty, amazing, and strong but not as much as you."

"Hey, hey, hey." Raven whispered and waved at Robin as he turned around and she frowned.

"She really likes you, Robin." Selena looked at the beautiful girl wishing she could be her. But Selena didn't know that Rachel really wasn't that perfect.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey mom and dad, this is Richard or Robin, he's my new friend." Selena told her mom. Selena and her mama looked just a like.

"The rest of the guys are already upstairs with a little snack." Selena said as Marcella, her mom, helped her up the stairs and Salvador, her dad, helped Robin up the stairs.

"Hey guys." they both said as they walked into Selena's room and saw the rest of the crew.

"Where's the "snack"?" Selena put infixes(I don't if that's the right world, but you guys know what I mean, right?) around the word "snack". Robin saw this and wandered what kind of snack they really were talking about. Robin was really surprised when Pauletta pulled out aphrodisiac plant and took out a lighter. They did their little thing with the plant and put a tile under the door. Then they all started to smoke it. Robin was so surprised he couldn't close his mouth.

"Robin, you're dropping slobber on my new rug. You want a hit?" Selena inhale in the plant.

"Huh, what." Robin finally closed his mouth and spoke to Selena.

"I said do you want a hit?" Selena looked at him waiting for an answer. After it had been awhile since he answered they all started to look at him, "Well?"

"Actually, I'd rather not. I already was born with lung problems." Robin lied.

Jake wasn't dumb, even though before he was diagnosed with permanent influenza he was a football jock, he could tell Robin was lying, "Why do you really not want to smoke? Because you're a punk." Jake knew how to make someone do something, especially someone like Robin.

"Fine, I'll smoke." Robin said defeated.

"Yay!" They all clapped their hands as Selena gave Robin a smoke and lighted it as he put it between his lips. Robin inhaled the plant for what seem like forever and exhaled as he smiled at Selena. By now they were all getting horny and all of them were touching their self trying to give them self masturbation. That was until Jake got up and opened a box of rubbers and said, "Ashanti, Pauletta, ya know what it do." All three of them walked over to one of Selena's bed. She had two beds incase someone had to stay with her for the night. Selena was getting hornier by the second. Finally she moved over and jumped on top of Robin. She started to make out with him and he started to make with him soon the whole room was a sex craved, something!

Later on they all fell asleep. They were all sleeping like a dead person in a casket when Robin woke up remembering that he and Selena didn't use a condom. He was mad and nervous he quickly threw his clothes that Raven bought him back on and, Raven, he started to think about Raven what if she found out about it. Then their friendship would really be ruined. What if Selena was pregnant everyone would consider him as a hoe. He didn't want to turn out to be like Raven and Jason. Robin quickly ran to his house. He managed to pass his parents who were sitting on the loveseat watching a movie without them his crutches carefully climbing up the stairs. But soon as he ran past Adam room, Adam stopped him.

"Where-o-where have you been, Robin?" Fifteen years old Adam asked his brother suspiciously.

"Just over a friends, house." Robin said scratching his hair.

"Rachel?"

"No, that new girl Selena Martinez." Robin said.

"Oh that handicapped girl, if you were with her I guest nothing really could've happened." Adam started to walk away, Robin smiled in relief as he heard his brother mumbling something about he wanted to tell Mom and Dad, he was getting it on with some girl. Then Adam turned around quickly, "What were you really doing, there with, Selena?"

"None of your business." Robin turned away angry.

"Oooo!" Adam laughed.

"Look here, Selena and I didn't do anything that we weren't supposed to do! Don't even tell anyone I went to her house do you understand me?" Robin dropped his crutches and picked Adam up by his shirt.

"Whoa, look at Mr. Tough Guy." Adam laughed again as Robin through him on the ground.

"Look I've become a lot stronger and manlier!" Robin struggled to pick up his crutches.

"You mean wimpier!" Adam smiled. Robin go fed up and dropped his crutches once again and punched Adam in his nose. Robin quickly fell to the floor at the pace of the punch. Adam's nose made a crack and started bleeding rapidly quickly.

"Aw, my nose." Adam screamed and backed into the wall making a picture fall.

"Robin! You're in big trouble, mister!" Robin's seven years old little sister Marietta, said as she saw what Robin had did to Adam.

"Richard John Grayson, what did you do to Adam." Mary screamed at Robin as she went over to look at Adam's nose, "It looks broken. Clean your nose up and go get dress we're going to the hospital to get an x-ray. I need and explanation young man."

"Mom, he was really bothering me." Robin said as Marietta and John helped him onto his crutches.

"That's not a good reason to break your brother's nose." Mary said as her and Adam went to her mini caravan.

"Aaron!" John called.

"Sup?" Aaron leaned out of his room with phone headsets in his ear, with The Strokes CD blasting in the background, and a basketball in is hands.

"Watch Mari, and Richard, make sure you really watch Richard, he's in really big trouble." John said as he started to walk away.

"Whoa, dudes what happened?" Aaron looked at Robin waiting for an answer.

"Ask Marietta." Robin crutched his way to his room. Thank lord the doctor had said he would be off his crutches tomorrow. He would have to miss Mr. Mod's and Mr. Clark's class. That means he wouldn't have to deal with Selena's beautiful smiles and Rachel's beautiful eyes staring at him. He wanted to cry like a man sometimes, knowing he still loved Rachel. She still was the most beautiful person he had ever lay eyes on, even though he told Selena she was. He just needed someone to make him forget about Raven, but all Selena did was make him think about how Raven felt about him being with her and how Selena should really be Raven right there by his side at all times. It stung his heart, it really did. Selena didn't know it but she was really just a rebound girl. He wished he hadn't done _it_ with Selena cause he know at one point he's going to have to break her little, delicate heart. Selena was the perfect girl. She was beautiful, smart, funny, charming, nice, sexy( in a way), she wasn't rich but she surely wasn't poor, she had so much about her life, and you would wander how such a small girl like her make it through all of it. But somehow--

"Ay, Robin, Marietta said….." Aaron bust into Robin's room and started to rumble on and on about the little incident he had with Adam. Robin cut him off and kept thinking about Raven. Like I was saying before Aaron rudely interrupted, but somehow Raven was more perfect than Selena. When Raven touched Robin something in him moves, when she looks at him he cant help but stare back, when she smiles at him he feels all warm and tingly inside. But when Selena touches him he feels nothing but her touch. When Selena stares at him he turns away quickly. When Selena smiles at him all he sees is just a pretty smile, he feels nothing. Maybe if Raven would've never took up for in class Robin's life would still be perfect. But that's just it his life wasn't perfect. But soon as Raven entered it is automatically complete automatically perfect. That's why his life is falling apart now, because she's not apart of it. But he can't take all the pain she gave him. He couldn't stand to look at hard but it was so hard not to stare her beautiful face. He missed he really did, but he just couldn't live up to it.

"Dude if you really did that, it's totally cool. Now I'm glad to call you my bro, no offense." Aaron held his hands in front of his face.

"None taken." Robin chuckled a little. Him and Aaron never got along. Maybe his life was starting to turn around. He was becoming manlier and maybe Adam will stay out of his face. Plus he had a new girl. Maybe soon he fall in love with her and maybe his life really could be perfect without Raven. But who was he kidding, he knew it took a lot of courage to say that, but he had to stop thinking about the negative side and think of the positive. Instead of saying the glass is half empty he would say that glass is half full. Boy he really was confusing himself and me, too.

"Turns out you really did break your brother's nose. I have to say you're going to be grounded for a least a week. Mari told me the whole story, Adam was grounded for three weeks." John came into Robin's room, who had on a white muscle shirt and black jersey shorts and was shooting hoops in his goal on the wall from his bed.

"Three weeks what happened to a month." Robin said mad.

"Well, the doctor said his nose will be aching for about a week."

"Oh, I get it." Robin smiled as John left out of the room.

"Look, what you did." Adam walked into the room with a white something on his nose. He looked ridiculous.

"You look like a lifeguard." Robin and Adam laughed. Usually Robin and Adam would be mad at each other for thirty minutes then they'd become friends again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Your legs are just fine." Dr. Sanders smiled, "See that wasn't that long, compared to other unlucky children."

Robin's mind instantly went to Selena and how the doctor consider him lucky, humph, some luck.

"Thank you, Dr. Sanders, I left the bill with Nurse Theresa." Mary said as her and Robin walked out of the doctor's room. Robin was excited to get out and play one-on-one basketball at home.

"Since school is not over, I'm going to drop you off at school." Mary said as she closed her car door and started the engine. Robin looked at his clock by the time he would get to class and done with his locker the bell would ring for Mr. Mod's class, "No, mom!"

"Yes, Robbie, plus I have billions of errands to run. Go hang out with that Selena girl." Mary said making sure she kept her eyes on the road.

"That's who I'm trying to avoid." He mumbled to himself.

"Yes, Robbie?"

"Oh, nothing."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Robin hurried to his locker to get his books before the bell rang. He got his books out and soon as he closed his locker the bell for fifth period rang. He was jumbled up in the mix up Goths, A+, white teethed, goody-goody two shoes, nerds, jocks, the cheerleaders, and the average students. But he made it safely to class without seeing Rachel or Selena. He started to pray that Rachel nor Selena was here today, but automatically stopped as Selena walked into the class. He wandered where her wheelchair was.

"Hey, Robin. I had a great time yesterday. After yesterday my lower calves magically started to work., as you see. I just came back from the hospital to take my wheelchair and spare crutches back." Selena smiled as she sat next to Robin. He tried his best to ignore her. But hearing her now annoying voice just made him turn red and nauseated, something he hadn't been in a long time. Then, Rachel came in, in a polka dot bustier and some jean daisy dukes on. She had a one of them short blue jean jackets that stopped right below her chest. Red-X was rubbing and feeling on her. You could see her nipples sticking out of her bustier. Robin came automatically drawn to her body, he wanted it aga-, I mean so bad. He couldn't help but stare.

"Robin what are you staring at?" Selena asked as Robin licked his lips. Selena looked in the direction Robin was looking at and his eyes went straight to Raven's nipples.

Selena instantly looked away and screamed, "Robin you should be ashamed." By now the whole class was looking at Robin and Selena. The only thing is Robin was embarrassed and Selena didn't give a who.

"Ashamed of what." Rachel asked.

"Stay out of our business you whore." Good thing Mr. Mod was outside talking to Principal Rouge. The whole class gasped.

"What did you say." Rachel walked over to Robin's and Selena's table.

"You, heard me, I said stay out of our business you little whore." Selena stood up so they were face to face.

"Actually, you didn't say little last time." Ramon said.

"Shut up, Ramon!" They both screamed. Now, Mr. Mod and Ms. Rouge were now enjoying the show especially when Robin….Splat Robin threw up all on the table and ran out of the class.

"Man, I can't take this anymore. He took a blade out of his pocket that he had found at the hospital and started cutting himself on the wrist. He didn't know that he was killing himself slowly. He turned the water on and ran cold water over his cut wrist. The he took his hands and rinsed water over his face. He finally decided that it was time to go back to class. Humph, that may have been a bad idea. By now the whole class had found out that Selena had on a wig all along and Mr. Mod and Ms. Rouge was trying to pull Raven off of Selena, but she was continuously punching her anywhere her arms could reach. They were both automatically suspended for three days. After the catfight Robin knew he was right his life is turning into a big mess, and it seemed like it would never end.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I know this is a big disappointment I didn't love it myself either. It was just a typical high school students somewhat average life. Please _**No Flames!**_, I hate those things they really burn me, literally. Neways thanks for reading please review not flame goodnight and goodbye!

SweetValerie


	6. Raven's Everyday Life

"A girl fight! What were you thinking Raven?" Miranda yelled holding the suspension papers in her hands.

"Randy, she started it first!" Raven yelled back.

"Two wrongs don't make a right and you know that, Raven." Miranda said softer.

"I know I know that, she just, it's just, it's just really complicated." Raven folded her arms in front of her and looked to the floor.

"What exactly were you two fighting about, anyways?"

"Robin, I bet it was about Robin." Aubrey laughed.

"Robin, who's Robin? Are you cheating on Jason?" Miranda asked suspiciously.

"No, we're just---"

"Did you two go on a date?"

"Yes, but--"

"Rachel! How could you cheat on X like that! I cant believe you, he loves you to death."

"But Randy I didn't--"

"All you ever think about is yourself! You are so mean! You think about my needs or anyone else's needs as a matter of fact! You love no one but yourself and you really need to check your priorities because your grades are slipping and your personality's changing! I can't stand you, ugh, I hate you, Rachel! You were all Mom and Dad ever cared about, you were their little moonlight. What about us they didn't have pet names for us and they never through us a big party at the White House when you just turning stinking eight. I never had parties never not even one, do you wanna know why, huh, huh, because when I was born they had no money, but when you were born they had all of the money in the world so you were spoil, spoiling than milk from when I was your age! When Austin lied to you, he was just trying to help you, but know you didn't care, you slapped him and haven't seen him since! So what if you're paler than the rest of us, what does that really mean? What makes you so special, we were just like you! You are such a spoil, arrogant, selfish, mean, little brat!" And with that Miranda ran off to her room.

"Do people really think that of me? Is that why Selena hates me so much. Is that why everyone's scared of me? Is that why Robin hates me. Is that why Red X loves me? Is that why they call me Queen Bee?" Raven said almost in tears because she was so hurt from what Miranda said.

"Do you wanna know the answers to all of those questions? Well, I'll tell you anyway. Yep!" Aubrey laughed as she walked away.

"Everyone does hate me." Rachel cried as she lay on the sofa.

"_Uh, uh, uh don't you stick your hands in that cookie jar, my little moonlight." Trigon Roth said as he picked Raven off of a stool, " Mommy made those cookies for after dinner, remember."_

"_I know Daddy, but look so delicious!" A six years old Rachel with a squeaky voice smiled her snaggletooth mouth at him._

"_But Mom, I need my diary, Maya and I wrote very important stuff in it." Miranda whined._

"_Miranda what do you want me to do about it?" Angela Roth whined also trying to change baby Aubrey's diaper._

"_I think I know where the diary is at." Rachel jumped out of her dad's arms and started to run over to the cabinets under the sink. In no time she pulled out a dirty pink diary with the initials, 'M. R.' on it._

"_I knew you had it you little, pigtailed rugrat!" Miranda stormed away._

"_Moonlight, please don't take Miranda's diary anymore, form Mommy's and my sake." Trigon got down on his knees and held on to Raven's shoulders since she was so much shorter than he was._

"_Okay Daddy, for you and Mommy's sake." Raven smiled at her dad._

"_Thanks, Moonlight." he patted the top of her head and smiled back._

Raven cried even more at the thought of her parents. She got up and went to her room. Bad idea. There was a picture of her, when she was thirteen, and her dad and an old friend. They were just coming back from Raven's ballet recital. It was good/horrific day!

"_Oh, Moonlight, you were fantastic! You should be a professional ballet dancer." Trigon hugged his daughter as she came from her dressing room._

"_Thank you, Daddy." she hugged him back._

"_Hey, Moonlight, you WERE fantastic and you SHOULD be a pro at ballet." Raven's old friend, Austin Jenison, join Raven and Trigon with something hidden behind her back. Austin was born late and was a year older than her. He had been her best friend. Raven use to I repeat USE TO have a big crush on him. He was really cute. He had blonde hair with a nice fresh cut and the cutest light blue and grey eyes. His lips were slightly thin and red and he had a very, very tall and athletic body. He could play the guitar and would always write songs for Rachel and sing them to her with his guitar._

"_Thank you so much Austin!" Raven hugged him, "What do you have behind your back?"_

"_Oh, I forgot, here you go." Austin handed her yellow roses with red tips. Now we all know what they represent a friendship blossoming into love not just friends love I'm talking about real love, I wanna marry you love! Rachel smiled as she, too, remembered what they meant. Stupid boy must didn't know what they meant he probably just thought she would like them, but he was right she did love them._

"_Oh my gosh, Austin, you really shouldn't have, they are really beautiful." she smiled at him._

"_Say cheese!" Angela said as Raven, Austin, and Trigon said cheese for the camera, "Good, now come on, Raven, we have to go, I have a special dinner waiting for you at home."_

"_Bye, Austin, I have to go, see ya later." Raven started to walk away but Austin pulled her by the wrist, "What! What's wrong, Austin, is everything okay?"_

"_No, no everything's not okay." He sighed and looked to the ground and shortly raised it back up again, "I'm moving to Denver."_

"_What! " Raven quickly started to cry because she had a feeling that was what he was going to say, "You know what, I'm alright, I can get through this. As a matter of fact, I'll come help you pack in the morning. That explains why ya'll were getting your house exterminated."_

"_No, Moonlight, you don't understand. We already packed. We're leaving first thing in the morning. Our house never needed exterminated. I lied to you Moonlight for the first time ever. I just didn't want you to know. I'm sorry, I am so sorry." Slap! Raven slapped him hard._

"_Austin Jenison, you promised you'd never lie to me, how could you hurt me like this. You should've known I would've wanted to have known the day before you left. I thought you knew me Austin, but I guess you really didn't!" Raven whispered loudly at Austin as she dropped the roses and walked to the car where her family was waiting. And as Miranda had said before that was the last time she ever saw him._

Matter of fact it wasn't just a bad idea it was a dumb idea, because she knew she was going to cry even more in her room. Where Austin and her first laughed together, sung together, danced together, talked together, slept together, argued together, and cried together. Where she and her dad had played, laughed, and just spend quality time together at. After awhile Raven picked up her phone and dialed Austin's cell phone number. To her surprise it rang and a voice arrived.

"Hello." she said nervous and eager but realized it was just his voicemail. She sighed and hung up the phone. Ten minutes later she did the same but this time dialed Robin's phone.

"Hello." Raven almost said hello back but realized it was Selena's voice who answered.

"Selena?"

"Rachel? What do you want?"

"What do you think I want, Robin." She said pissed.

"Well he's unavailable right now and he'd rather not talk, to you at least."

"Selena, put Robin--" But stop when she heard a dial tone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later

"Okay team, we are to try and do a triple pyramid okay! Competition is coming up soon and we have to at least hit third place!" Raven said to her team after school for cheerleading practice, "Belinda, on top since you're the thinnest. Jeremy, don't let Kory fall, we don't have insurance!" She whispered the last part.

"Raven, do I really have to be on top, I'm really, really scared of heights." Belinda said really, really fast with her whole face red.

"Okay rewind that, Belinda on ground, Terra on top!" She screamed into her bullhorn.

"Moonlight, is that you." Rachel paused and her heart jumped because she knew the person behind her wasn't the person she thought it was. Rachel slowly turned around while her team was struggling to hit a triple pyramid. Seems like what she thought was right.

"Austin! What are you doing here." She said coldheartedly.

"I moved back. We were only staying in Denver for a few years and you would have known that if you wouldn't have slapped me and stormed away." Austin said also coldheartedly. He still looked the same except he was taller, his body had matured more, and his twelve pack was harder than before and you could see that because of the thin, gray muscle shirt he had on.

"Well, if you would have trusted me and never had lied to me, we wouldn't be in this situation now."

"Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings." By now they were in each other's face although Austin was just a little bit taller than Raven.

"Don't call me Moonlight." Raven said softer and they smiled at each other. Before you knew it they had both closed their eyes and Austin was leaning closer to Raven's lips they we're not even once centimeter away from each other before--

"Rachel Belen Roth! What the hell do you think you're doing, with this, this fake!" Red X pulled Raven away immediately.

"Well, excuse me, who are you to tell her she cant kiss me!" Austin said pissed because he had been waiting for that kiss for so many years.

"Her boyfriend, Mr. Smarty-pants!" Red X screamed at him like he was a dumb dog. He was just a tad bit dumb thought but he was on honor roll.

"Oh." he said now embarrassed.

"Yeah, that's right, oh. Come on, you tramp, I cant's believe you would cheat on me." Red X drug her to his Mitsubishi convertible, "Raven, how could you do this to me. I love you. I thought you loved me, too."

"X he was going to kiss me."

"But why were you going to let him. Besides how do you even know him?"

"Old Friend." Raven looked away from X as she remembered all of the great things that happened between the two of them, "I really do love you, Shorty, it's just so much going on in my life you cant even imagine."

"Well, you go back to your practice and please don't let me catch you with another boy." X smiled. She smiled a fake smile back as she got out of the car wandering why she let X treat like a puppy for the last two years. She couldn't believe Austin had came back to her. She thought she would never see him again, in her life. So it was really surprising.

"Okay, let me see ya do the triple pyramid again." she picked up her bullhorn.

"Ugh!" The team grunted and pouted.

"We have got to get this right guys, gotta bring that first place trophy and check back to school with us. We could use new computers and desks."

"And cheerleading captains." Someone mumbled.

"Hey I heard that, Annemarie, get it moving be more flexible."

"You're a very good captain, maybe I'll think about joining the squad. But right now I'll stick with football." Austin panted as he ran by them on the track.

"Hey, Rachel, Aaron asked me to give this to you." Robin came up to Rachel nervously and being the Robin he was he was staring at her boobs in her grey gym shirt and her thighs in her short black tight sweat shorts and her trillion dollar legs sitting in her all white Nikes.

Raven looked at the invitation Robin had handed to her. It was an invitation to Aaron's Halloween party that coming Saturday.

"Cool, tell, Aaron, he'll see me there." Raven smiled at Robin and surprisingly he smiled back and zoomed to his motorcycle and drove off. Maybe she was getting her life back. Maybe everything was turning out to be great. Austin and Robin her she suspected had became best friends again. Red X loved her and she was pretty sure that her team was going to win competition. The only thing was her sisters still officially hated her.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miranda, Robin's brother is having a Halloween party and he invited me so I was wandering if maybe I could get some money to by a new costume." Raven closed her eyes and prayed that she would say yes.

"Yeah, I guess, you have changed your personality and your teacher called and said your grades were riding back to the top, so I guess you deserve it." Miranda said as she handed Raven her Visa card with 5,0000 dollars on it, " You know how to use it right?"

"Of Course! Oh thank you so much, Miranda, I love you, love you, love you." Raven hugged her sister as she ran out the door with no coat or anything. Miranda walked back into the kitchen with Aubrey.

"What's she so excited about?" Aubrey asked Miranda suspiciously.

"Oh I gave her a so-called Visa card. She was so excited I almost felt bad that it was fake, but I didn't, she deserved it." Miranda and Aubrey laughed together in harmony as Rachel stood in the den with her coat and purse. She dropped them both and took a pair of scissors and chopped the fake card in half. She ran to her room slammed the door and locked it. She took out two suitcases and started to pack everything she had into the suitcases and it's boxes.

"Terra, bring your scooter with the big basket on the back. I need you to come get me, don't come to the front come by my window. I'm running away."

"Where is Rachel, she isn't home yet. I thought by now she would have figured out that it was fake." Aubrey said as she awake from her nap.

"What are you talking about sleepyhead, she never left she overheard us talking and fled to her room, I saw her."

"Really." Aubrey walked over to her door, "It's locked." Aubrey took a butter knife and opened the door.

"She's gone with all of stuff!" Aubrey said frightened.

"What!" Miranda said also afraid for her little sister sure she was mean to her but she had to show her how it felt. She loved her dearly.

"Don't just stand their call, 911!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Rae, are you sure you want to stay here." Terra said as she opened her front door.

"Yes, are you sure your dad is going to let me stay." Raven asked nervous that she would have to hide out.

"Yeah, I already talked to him and Martina, my stepmother." She said as she walked up the stairs.

"Hello, hello what are you doing in my house Rachel Roth." Raven thought it was Terra's dad but turned around to find Geo-Force.

"We're having a sleepover now leave her alone." Terra and Brion were also twins. Two twins don't make a blessing.

"Don't were about the costume, Rae, I have the perfect bunny ears and whiskers I also have face paint and some sexy lingerie. You'll be just perfect. Now come on let's hit they hay."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Competition Day

"Rachel we need water, Mini's having a panic attack and Kory's nauseated and she just threw up on Annemarie's mom as we speak." Terra told Raven who was talking to the judges.

"Here, here's five dollars go get them a bottle of Sprite." Raven said nervous and nauseated herself.

"Hey, Moonlight. I would've never thought you would've went from a ballerina to a cheerleader, but I guess special people make special changes when other special people leave." Austin walked up to Raven in a baby blue sleeveless shirt, short sleeve white little over thingy, blue polo jeans, and nice white Reeboks, "Roses for the lady." He smiled as he gave her the same roses he gave her five years ago.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, you really shouldn't have, they are really beautiful." They both smiled as she repeated the same words she had repeated five years before.

"I don't know if you know, but this is the exact same day five years ago that you had your recital at. Where I gave you the exact same roses and you said the exact same thank you words." He told her with his dreamy and romantic voice.

"No, no I didn't know that." She smiled as she started dreamily into his amazing eyes. They were just so alluring. Wait what was she thinking! What about Red X, what about Robin! But he stole her heart before them. But he left, he shouldn't have lied and left! But he really does love her. But she cant love him back! But she doesn't love him back, she loves Robin, no Red X, I think, oh she has to get it straight, "Austin, I love you."

"What!" Austin said surprised that she would just come out with something like that, "Don't you have boyfriend, isn't he hear, I don't want to get my ass whooped by some jerk jock."

"O. M. G., I am so sorry, I totally didn't mean to say that. Just take that back and forget I ever said it, it was a mistake. Just don't tell anyone." She said nervously and started sweat, and become redder than usual. Matter fact she was becoming nauseated again. She had to get to the bathroom. Splat! Too late. She turned around and threw up all over Red X.

"Ugh!" Red X wiped puke off of him, " I think Robin has really rubbed off on you, Rae, are you okay."

"I'm fine I just need to relax and take a sip of water and I'll be just fine don't worry about me, I'll be just fine."

"Sure." Austin added in.

"I'm sure." she ran away as quickly as she could.

"What'd you do to my woman, Jenison?" Red X picked him up by his baby blue shirt.

"Nothing, Jason, I swear." He, too, turned red, but not nauseated.

"That's what you better say. Because I'll get you, I'll get you good. Ask Grayson." Red X stormed away.

"Good grief, who's Grayson anyway, punk." He pointed towards Red X.

"I'm Grayson. Well, Richard Grayson." Robin said as Austin turned around.

"I'm Austin, Austin Jenison." Austin held out his hand.

"I don't befriend anyone who's Rachel's friend." Robin said, "I wouldn't be her friend."

"Why not?" Austin eyed him suspiciously.

"Come sit with me in the bleachers and I'll explain everything to you." Robin told him as Austin followed him to the bleachers.

"Alright, ladies and gents, judges and judgettes, get ready for the last team of the night, the Wolves, grr, grr." Then announcer screamed as a million people clapped and screamed for them as they ran on stage.

The routine was amazing with all of the slits, pyramids, crumping, flips, jazz, ballet, and hip hop. Rachel finished her last spilt as the team finished their turn. Everyone immediately clapped for them and cheered it was the loudest I ever heard a crowd. Rachel smiled and looked up at Austin, but her smile quickly faded as she saw that Austin was no where near smiling. He looked very angry. All she could think was--

'_What is wrong with A.J.'_

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay that's the end of this chapter. Thank you all of my faithful reviewers. And for everlasting love, I'll like to give another big thank you to dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14, I love you, dear friend. I have a lot of drama coming for you in the next chapter and I cannot wait to start writing it, but right now I'm sleepy so I ain't finta start on nuthin!**_

_**Always and Forever,**_

_**Victory Lise Valeria Quikabaker **_

_**PS- I know there wasnt a lot of Robin in this chapter. but next chappy he's there's going to be a lot of everyone, so hold on i'm coming!**_


	7. Chapter of Love

"Hey, Terra, what's wrong with Austin?" Raven asked as her team moved off of the floor.

"Who's Austin?" Terra answered back.

"Never mind." Raven said as she walked toward Robin and Austin when Red X stopped her.

"Great job, Sweet Pea, if ya'll don't win 1st place, I'm suing." Red X smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks, X. Hey, what's wrong with Austin."

"Who cares?" Red X walked away jealous that she was thinking about Austin.

"I do." She whispered behind him as she continue her journey to Robin and Austin.

"What is wrong with you A.J., you could've at least gave us a hooray." Raven stormed up the bleachers pissed.

"Robin here told me what you did and about your little cat fight. I cant believe you would do something like that. You really have change over the past five years. Does Mr. Roth know about all of this. I think he should. Where is he, haven't seen him yet." Austin said just as pissed as she was.

"My, my parents died, two years ago." Raven said softly.

"Oh, too, bad." He said coldheartedly.

"Robin, you know I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you, I really truly do. You have captured my heart." Raven frowned.

"What about Jason, are you trying to get us killed?" Austin said. Robin stood their looking like he knew Raven didn't treat him this bad and she was going through a lot.

"Robin, aren't you going to say anything!" She got even madder. He just looked at her and looked down.

"Raven, come on their about to announce the winner." X came up to tell Raven.

"Not now! Don't you see me doing something!" Raven screamed back mad.

"Don't scream at me." He grabbed her wrist, "It hurts to much."

Raven looked at her arm to see it red around the wrist, "X I have something to say to you.", She looked X in the eyes, "I cant stand this anymore. I think we should see other people now. You are too overprotective of me and obsessed with me. I'm tired, I cant have a conversation with anyone without you getting mad. I'm sorry, Jason, I'm just so tired." And with that Raven ran over to her team.

"Alright, is everyone ready to rumble!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild, " Okay 3rd place, representing San Diego, from City Lake High, The Sharks! Next, representing Gotham City, from East Gotham High, the Jets! And last but not least 1st place representing, Jump City, all of the way from Marv Wolfman High, the Werewolves!"

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Everyone screamed loud and cheerful.

"Raven what's wrong we just won first place, it's been your goal and dream for as long as I could remember!" Terra smiled at Raven who was still thinking about Austin, Red X, and Robin. How could Robin turn her best friend against her like that. What could he have possibly told him?

"Oh, yeah." Raven perked up, "Yah! Go Werewolves we're the best!" She said as she ran over with her co captains to get the 25,000 dollars check and the trophy bigger than everyone on the team. Raven looked around for her sisters, but was glad she hadn't spotted them. She hadn't talked nor seen them every since she had called Terra to come get her.

"Rachel!" Raven turned around to see who she really didn't want to see, Miranda, "DO you know how long Aubrey and I were looking for you, Do You! Don't ever scare us like that again. Congrats, by the way." Miranda hugged Raven.

"Wow, you actually looked for me." Raven said sarcastically.

"Will you come home?" Aubrey asked as she hugged her, too.

"Yeah, but I just want to stay at Tara's for a few more days." Raven said just so she wouldn't have her sisters on her mind and jock anymore. She sighed when they walked back to Miranda's car and drove away.

"Come on Friend Raven who's name of nick is Rae, the team's going to do the celebrating let's do the rolling on out of this joint." Kory came over filled with happiness and joy. Raven wandered how someone could be so naïve and dumb as Kory. She instantly stopped the bad thoughts about her friend. She couldn't believe she would ever go close to thinking like that. She really had to get herself together.

"No thanks, Star. I have to set something straight with some people."

"But it is you who has done the leadering of cheer the most to help us with this competition, most well." Starfire said confused.

"I said no!" Raven blew up at Starfire as Starfire looked down hurt, "I'm sorry Star, it's just--"

"No I am most sorry, as I now can see Friend Rachel, that you have the problems." Starfire walked away sadly. It made Raven even more mad to see Starfire hurt when she was trying to celebrate her good work. She needed a lot of self control and I mean a lot. Raven ran to Robin and Austin who were getting into Austin's silver Lexus. Austin started the car and started to slowly drive forward out of the parking lot when Raven jumped in front. He immediately pushed the brakes down hard.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!," Austin held his head out of his door window, "You trying to get killed and me sued! You really are as crazy as Robin said!" Robin turned his head at Austin's last comment.

"Austin, please calm down. It's not that big of a matter. Leave her alone." Austin turned at Robin's comment.

"You're the one who has me mad at her and now you're trying to take up for her. You're just as crazy as her." Austin put the car in reverse, turned, and drove off. Raven inhaled when she heard X yelling after her.

"Raven, Raven! I saw ………the whole thing! What ……..did he say to you, so I……………can go kill…him." Red X said catching his breath while Raven was holding hers, "What's wrong you look paler than usual." And with that Raven exhaled deeply.

"I was trying to kill my self." Raven said it sarcastically but it was kind of in a way, true.

"Why would you want to. Don't ever try such thing again. You have a full life ahead of you, Raven."

"See, this the exact reason why I broke up with you. You are to overprotective and you treat me like a dog! One minute you're all fluffy, nice, sweet, romantic, and loveable, the next minute you're jealous, mad, selfish, mean, nasty, and so damn hateable."

"Oh, you're so smart. Hateable s not even a freaking word!" Red X screamed back.

"Perfect example. See how you went from Raven I'm going to defend you and I cant stand to see someone hurt you to a person who's could care less about defending me in their life and wouldn't mind hurting me yourself!" She screamed so once again everyone in the parking lot was looking." Like Raven was with many boys before they were now in each other's face. They were so close that they could smell the cotton candy scent on one's breath and the hotdog breath on the other. This time it wasn't going to be ended with a kiss or in her case and almost kiss but a-Bop! Red X punched Raven in the eye without even thinking it over. He quickly backed back as Raven started to cry and her left eye started to swell up. He started to mumble and cry himself.

"I'm so sorry, Raven. It's just, I just, I love you and it hurts to see you treat me like this."

"Do you really love me for who I am or do you just love _**me**_" Raven asked harshly with tears running down her cheeks.

"Of course I love you for who you are. I like the way your hair smells like lavender early in the morning and the way your features are different from anyone else's I've ever seen. Your yes are violet, your hair is dark violet, your lips are just amazing, your bone and face structures are exquisite. And all of those special talents you have."

"You were just calling me stupid when you just plainly told me that you liked the way I looked or liked me for my talents and beauty. You just like me for, I cant even explain." By now her eye was turning purple.

"Why cant you just see that's a good thing and that that's how I love you?"

"Jason, I'm looking for real love!"

"Well, let me tell you something, you're not going to find it right now."

"Why cant _**you**_ understand that I've already founded it. Just not with you. Red X, I'm sorry but I cannot be with you anymore. You are just so, so, so _**FAKE**_!!!!!!!!!" Raven screamed as she ran away to the public bathroom. She looked under all of the stalls to make sure no one was in there. When she saw the coast was clear she closed the once opened door and locked it. She quickly went into one of the stalls and desperately pulled off one of the little railings that the toilet paper hangs on off and threw at the mirror. The mirror broke loudly and instantly. She heard someone knocking on the door and trying to open it, asking if everything was alright in there. Raven quickly said yes and said she would be out in just a sec and to hold all of your horses, stallions and all. Raven rapidly picked up a piece of the broken glass and slice her arm four times. She was so desperate. She screamed in agony. It was freezing in the room. She backed into a wall and slid down slowly turning off the light while going down. It was really dark and the only light was the little sunlight coming from under the bathroom door. She laid on the ground shivering and shaking with her blood slowly oozing out of the cuts. She fell asleep in the cold and dark room.

Three ours later, Raven lie on her bed in the room of her parents old home. She only had her eyes cracked open as she was still awakening. Five minutes later Starfire walked into the room with a glass of unsweetened apple juice, Raven's favorite.

"Friend Raven, you are unsleep. Are you most okay? Are you most comfortable with your surroundings. Do you want me to get some---"

"Star, Star, I'm fine. I'm just a little tired."

"Yes, we were most worried about the cuts on the wrist of your arm. Did you possibly do the cutting of your wrist of your arm, purposely, friend Raven with name of nick which is Rae." Starfire said.

"Yeah, I was just frustrated. I didn't do it for any particular reason, just needed to let off some stress and scram in pain for a second."

"Most weird." Starfire said as she handed the glass of apple juice to Raven.

"You sure do use the word '_most'_ a lot don't you." Raven smiled.

"Yes, I most do." Raven chuckled as Starfire use the word again.

"Friend Raven, what has happened to your eye."

"Um, I, uh, it was so dark in the bathroom when I mistakenly turned light off I ran into a corner of one wall and hurt my eye big time." Raven hated lying to Starfire, but she wasn't ready to tell what happened between her and X. Especially to a person like Starfire. Maybe she would tell Terra later.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

School on Friday

Raven could not stop thinking about the party the following day at Robin's large mansion during Mr. Mod's class. His family was loaded with money so just think of all of the food, goodies, people, entertainment, but most of all she just wanted to be there with Robin. She had put Austin to the side because she had a feeling they would never be friends ever again. Everyone in her acquaintance history was in Mr. Mod's class with her. She knew Red X, Robin, Austin, and Selena were staring at the back of her head harshly, with the exception of Robin he was staring at her more sadly than harshly, since she was sitting on the front roll and at the front table with Terra. Kane had gave his spot to Raven since her and X were now enemies and he took her old seat beside the jerk.

"Hello, Mr. Mod's class, Marion Mod speaking, "Mr. Mod answered the phone as the class, as always, laughed at his first name, "Shut up you juvenile adolescents, it's a unisex name! Just because it's used mostly by girls doesn't mean a boy cant possess it too, just like Leslie, it's a unisex name but it's mostly used by girls. I don't see you making fun of Jake Ryan or assistant Principal Leslie Adonis. Anyways , Miss Roth, you're needed in the nurses office."

Raven quickly grabbed her books and book satchel and ran out of the class as she heard Ramon say Leslie Adonis and the class started to crack up again. At this point it seemed like everyone hated her with the exception of her squad. She walked swiftly to the nurses office. She walked in and sat down on the soft table with the white sheet as Nurse Jimenez turned around to greet Raven. She was a young, Mexican woman with long hair and tanned skin.

"Hi, I'm Nurse Delaney Jimenez, in case you didn't know or remember. Mrs. Annette or Mrs. Douglas or Mrs. Cheerleading Coach or whatever you prefer told me that you just had a failed suicide attempt. Tell me what's wrong." Delaney said with her Mexican accent. Her voice sounded comforting and she seemed like someone Raven could trust in.

"I'd rather not talk about it. I was just frustrated that day." Raven turned away.

"Frustrated about what? Was it that time of the month is it boys---"

"Yes."

"Boys, just what I suspected. I can tell by the look in your eyes, Baby Love." Delaney smacked her gum she looked as if she was in her mid-twenties, so she probably would understand all of Raven's problems and could probably help her, better than her own sisters, "What is your name. what kind of problems did you have with boys, Sweet Pea." Raven clenched her jaws and got angry at the sound of the pet name Red X use to have for her.

"I thought you knew my name, didn't you call for me, by the way, Rachel Belen Roth, oh and I said I didn't want to talk about it." And with that Raven headed towards the door and slammed it when she left.

Delaney twisted in her computer desk chair as she stuck a tooth pick in her mouth and said, "Attitude? Much." And chuckled to herself.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra's house Saturday Night

"Markov, I thought you said you were going to hook me up." Raven, starting to get impatient., screamed at Terra who had been in the bathroom for an hour.

"I am Rae. Hey, did you bring your Ferrari from your house, I want to ride up into that mug, fresh and clean."

"Yeah." Raven said lowly as she looked at Terra's costume had a short torso blue shirt and a black many skirt with a black belt and handcuffs hanging off. She had on fishnet stockings and tall black boots. She had on a black police hat and one of those little black stick thingies polices be having. Her make up was light except for her red lipstick. She looked hot with her curly hair flying loosely under the hat.

"Come on Rae, let's hook you up." Terra grabbed Raven an drug her into the bathroom. Terra took a face tile and wet it some hot water. She was putting the tile up to Raven's face when raven pushed away.

"Let me do it." They started to play tug of war with the tile.

"No, let me!" Terra pulled the tile away and took her left hand and held Raven's hand so that she wouldn't try that again. Raven moved and struggled to get away from Terra's grip, but she was so weak and tired. She really didn't want to go to the party but couldn't miss it. Raven winced as Terra started to wipe her face. Terra noticed that she was wiping off a lot of makeup. Then she looked at Raven's eye and gasped.

"Rachel, what happened to your eye?" She question concerned.

"I ran into a wall." Raven turned away.

"No, what really happened to your eye. Did X do this to you?" Terra asked as Raven sighed and tried to loosen away from Terra's grip, "Well, did he?"

"Yeah." She finally gave in.

"I was afraid something like this would happen when you both got together, heck when we first met you."

"_**Mom, I think I can handle it." Raven got out of her Angela's minivan.**_

"_**I know but it's your first year in high school, I want to meet your teachers." Angie, too, got out of the car.**_

"_**Mom, I'm not elementary, I can do it, bye, I love you." Raven hugged her mom and walked away in her a blue t-shirt and blue low-rise jeans.**_

"_**I love you, too, Moonlight." She got back into her minivan and drove away. **_

_**Raven walked into her new high school. She looked around for her best friends Kane and Belinda. It use to be Austin, Kane, Belinda, and her but Austin moved away suddenly. **_

"_**Hey, Raven here we are." Kane called for Raven. Raven ran over to them and hugged them both.**_

"_**I think I'm going to try out for the cheerleading team." Raven said.**_

"_**Me, too." Belinda said surprised.**_

"_**Oh, how I wish Austin was still here." Kane mumbled.**_

"_**What are you going to try out for Kane?" Raven asked.**_

"_**How about," He paused and put his finger on his chin like he was thinking, "Nothing." **_

"_**Oh, come on, Tiny. You're so good at football, you have to try out for the team, please." Raven put her puppy dog face.**_

"_**Okay, okay." Kane said as Raven smiled and he smiled back, "I'm going to the restroom."**_

"_**Me too, Rae, don't wanna have to pee during homeroom. Wanna come?" **_

"_**No thanks, I think I'll stay and observe the school." Raven smiled as the other twin walked away. Raven did what she said and observe the school. She could somehow tell grade from grade. She suddenly turn and saw someone staring dead at her. He had spiky black hair. He had on these dark shades. He had on a red button-up shirt and some blue jeans. He was kind of cute. He instantly turned when he saw her looking at him.**_

"_**Yo, Robin, come on, man." A buff black boy called the boys name as he ran to him and some other boys. Raven turned to the other side and saw another boy looking at her but he was walking towards her with a big smile on his face.**_

"_**Hi, I'm Jason Todd." Jason held out his hand for her to shake, "But you can call me Red X."**_

"_**Hello, I'm Rachel Roth, "She shook his hand, "but you can call me Raven."**_

"_**Come meet my friends, Raven." He smiled at her ad she genuinely smiled back as they walked to is so called friends, "Guys this is Rachel Roth but you can call her Raven. Raven this Kory Anders, Tara, and Brion Markov or Starfire, Terra, and Geo-Force."**_

"_**Hi." They all said hi back except Terra. Terra looked worried and Raven pondered why all day.**_

Terra went with Red X in junior high so she knew how he could be sometimes.

"Don't worry lets just get you ready for the party." Terra looked at Raven's sad face, "Just forget about X."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Halloween Party

Raven and Terra stepped out of Raven's Ferrari and walked quickly up the stairs. When they were in the mansion thy couldn't believe there eyes. They had jack-o'-lanterns made out of scented and green apple flavored edible ice. They had the same type of ice inside incase wanted to try some. All of the food, seafood, American food, European food, Asian food, Mexican food, and everything else were shaped into Halloween inspired figures. The were playing all types of music and kids were dangling from their five glass diamond chandeliers. They had enormous flat screen walled televisions playing the video to every song they played and if they didn't have videos they would show pictures of the artist. There was people doing karaoke, tigers in cages, motorcycle and skateboarding acts outside, people dressed as skeletons and ghosts playing with fire on sticks, and in the middle of all of that there was a humongous cake that looked like a haunted version of there mansion.

"Wow." Terra and Raven said in unity surprised and amazed.

"Hey Raven." Aaron came over to greet them, "You look hot, you, too, Tare."

"Thanks, I never noticed your house was so big. It feels like a castle and I feel like Cinderella." Raven smiled.

"And I was just wandering can you make me feel like Prince Charming." Aaron smirked.

"Uh, you Graysons are such freaks!" She hit him with her purse. Raven really did look hot. She had on an all black corset with big black buttons going straight down the middle stopping at her belly. The corset fitted her like a leotard. It had no sleeves at all. It started right above her chest. She had on black, shiny stilettos. At the top of her head was a pair of black and pink bunny ears.

"Where's Robin?" Raven asked Aaron as Terra walked over to Kory.

"Oh, over there with his new best friend." Aaron pointed and walked over to his old team. Raven looked to see Robin and Austin talking about something. She slowly and anxiously walked over to them.

"Hey A.J., hey Robin." She stood in front of the two boys, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I was acting like a stupid jerk the other day. I really didn't mean to hurt anyone."

"Well I for one don't forgive you, this time sorry doesn't cut it, Moonlight, I'm sorry, I hope you forget me." Austin walked away with Robin.

"What! After all I've done. After all the times I've said I'm sorry!" Raven ran one set of the stairs to find two doors that led outside to a balcony. It was beautiful it had every type of flower known to mankind there. It smelled like lavender. It was beautiful night. There was a million stars out that night and it was a full moon. Raven walked over the to the rail that kept her from falling off the balcony. She looked at the moon. Moonlight. She started to cry at thought of parents and Austin. Then as she cried about Austin she thought about Robin. She cried even more and louder. Then as she thought about Robin, she thought about everything that Red X had been through. She missed all of them, truly and dearly. Raven was crying so much and so loud, she didn't even hear the balcony doors open.

"I think you may need this." Raven looked up at the sound of Robin's voice. He was holding an handkerchief. Robin had came as Elvis and Austin came as Saturday Night Fever John Travolta. Well actually Robin didn't come because he lived there, but you do get what I'm saying, right?

"Thanks," Raven took the handkerchief, "why are you up here helping me out. I've been nothing but a sick, selfish jerk. My sisters tried to tell me, but I was so stubborn."

"Raven, Austin may not forgive you.." Robin moved closer and held Raven's chin and took of his shades so that they could look one another in the eyes, "but I do."

Peak around the corner through door was a hot Red X. He was getting jealous because he still wasn't over Raven. He really did love her and it really did hurt when she called him a fake and when she broke up with him. He just had some issues.

"Thanks Robin." She smiled as Robin wiped her nose and her tears away.

"You look gorgeous and sexy tonight, well every night you do actually, hell, everyday!" Robin and Raven chuckled at is compliment, "I'm thirsty, how about I go get us some punch with the flavored ice?"

"No let me, you've done enough for me." Raven said as she open the doors to the mansion inside. Red X quickly hid in the room right next to the balcony. Raven walked by him without suspecting anything.

Robin smiled to himself as Raven left out the door. They were finally friends again.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**The end of chapter 7. Thanks DarkGirl and Rob.Rav.Girl for the reviews-**__**Sike-**_On with the story…………..

"Yo, Grayson." Red X walked through the balcony doors he had just got through crying. He had no costume, unless you count a white tee, blue jean shorts, and a black biker coat, which is his normal attire, as costume.

"Sup, X." Robin turned around to see Red X. He had a feeling that Red X saw the whole thing and he was probably still in love with Raven. So Robin knew it probably hurt I'm deeply to see his ex already with another guy.

"Don't sup X me." Red X got in Robin's face and picked him up by his Elvis jumpsuit.

"I'm sorry, Jason." Robin said sweaty and apprehensive, "I didn't know it still hurt you."

"You're damn right you didn't know, punk." X dropped Robin and drug him by his wrists.

"Wait! Wait! What are you doing!" Robin started to cry and scream apprehensively, "No, No, X, stop it don't kill me, don't kill me!" Robin screamed loudly as X picked him up b his wrist and swung him over the rails. The only thing keeping Robin from dropping was X holding onto his wrists.

"Two punches with your choice of flavo--," Raven stopped dead in her tracks and stared at what was occurring, by now the whole party was up on the balcony watching the horror, "ice. Robin! Robin! X stop, stop it. Bring back up, don't do it, don't kill him, please I'm begging you! I love I'm, don't do this!" Raven ran over to stop X from killing Robin. Seeing how much Raven cared about Robin made X let go of one of Robin's wrist.

"No! No. please, I'm begging you!" Robin screamed helplessly. His arm was slowly slipping away from X's grip. One more slide and he would fall.

"Oh, God, please help me." Robin bit his lip so hard blood came out.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**Okay now the end of chapter seven. Thanks once again DarkGirl and RobinRavenGirl. I really hope Red X doesn't be so mean and drop Robin. I going to have to think about that. So thanks sorry for any spelling, pronunciation, or proofreading mistakes, I try my best. No flames, I hate those and good night.**_

_**Sweet Valeria has left the building!**_

**_ATTENTION PEEPS, I HAVE SPRANG MY ANKLE REALLY BAD AND I HAVE NOT BEING GOING TO SCHOOL SO THATS WHY IV UPDATE THIS CLOSE TOGETHER,IM SORRY BUT PLEASE DONT GET USE TO IT!_**


	8. When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do

"You love him, huh!" Red X screamed, "Love this." He said as he slowly let go of Robin.

"No!" Everyone but X screamed. Raven ran over and looked over the balcony to see Robin laying face down on the motorcycle people's trampoline.

"Robin, are you okay?" Raven asked. When he didn't answer everyone ran outside to the backyard as quick as they could. Raven quickly jumped on the trampoline and turned Robin over. He wasn't breathing. He was immediately rushed to the hospital in an ambulance. Raven rode on the ambulance with him, since his parents had gone to a party themselves.

"How could he die, if he landed on the trampoline?" Raven mumbled to herself even though the paramedics butt in.

"How did he actually land on the trampoline?" One paramedic asked as another pumped Robin's heart with that little machine thingy with the two handles that get people's heart start pumping again.

"He fell from the balcony." She said.

"He could've been so shocked that when he landed in the trampoline he could've suffocated himself or he could've been scared to death. These things can happen, ma'am." The paramedic assured her. All of sun the little green thing that goes up and down started to up and down instead of just going in a straight line.

"What's wrong?" Raven asked frightened.

"Nothing, Miss, he's just fine. We really can just turn the ambulance around and go back to your home. He was just a little shocked and scared. He should be just fine." The paramedic smiled, "By the way, I'm Skylar."

"I'm Rachel." Raven smiled as Robin started moving around.

"Raven, where am I." He looked up at her.

"You're in the ambulance because of when X dropped you from the balcony. Robin I was so worry. I thought you were a goner." She started to hug and kiss him.

"It's okay, Rae." He slowly sat up and hugged her back. He continuously rubbed her back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At School: X did something out of the blue, unexpected, and dangerous: so beware I've told you

"Okay class, settle down, settle down." Mr. Mod got the class to be quiet. When they were all quiet he said, "Where's Mr. Todd, he's here today I know for a fact."

"He's skipping, I bet." Starfire suggested.

"Duh, alien girl." Ramon said as the class laughed. (She's not a alien this story, I just wanted 2 let u know)

"Attention! Attention! All students, faculty, staff, and fellow visitors! Please locked all doors and get in a safe room in which the door is lockable! Code 345B, you're in danger if you follow the rules, Code 345B!" Mrs. Dimly, the school's secretary, announced hurriedly over the intercom. Raven's heart jumped at what she said. She was one of the only students in that class who knew what Code 345B was. The others being Red X, Geo-Force, Aqualad, and Starfire. Red X was present though. She wandered where he was being scared for her ex. She disliked him but she still loved him as a friend.

"All students hide under your table, immediately!" Mr. Mod screamed worried as he hid under his desk.

"Raven, what's Code 345B?" Robin whispered to Raven who was right beside him.

"It means it's a school shooting." She whispered back.

"What!" He whispered loudly, "I have to admit, I'm very, very scared."

"Breaking news. Attention the shooter has attempted to get the janitors keys, so everyone be safe and look out for anything." Mrs. Dimly said shakily and frightened. By now everyone in the class was crying. Even Ramon and Mr. Mod. They knew that the killer was probably going to come in their room.

"I don't wanna die, Robin." The crying Robin held on to the crying Raven tightly.

"I know it's alright, Hun, everything's going to be okay. You're not going to die." He embraced her in arms.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Someone burst into the room screaming. It was Red X. He a big M1903 Springfield rifle. Everyone screamed as he shot Mr. Mod in his chest.

"Where is he, where's that Grayson boy, I'm gonna shoot 'em, I'm gonna shoot 'em dead!" Red X screamed with sweat all over his body and blood on his face.

"Be very quiet." Raven whispered so low that Robin barely heard her with all of the screaming and crying. He shook his head yes.

"No!" They heard Terra screamed as Red X shot her dead in her leg. Selena started to run out of the class. Bam. Bam. Two shots to the back. She fell on her knees and started to keep walking with her knees. She fell on the floor face first in about two minutes. Blood started to fall out of her mouth and her eyes were turning blood red.

Back in the classroom many people were trying to leave but X would shoot them if they did. Boom! Red X shot Geo-Force right in the left side of his face. He fell to the floor instantly.

"I won't stop until I find Richard Grayson! I want stop!" X screamed as he took Ramon and put the gun to his head.

"Please, Jason, please don't kill me. I'm sorry lord; I'm sorry for everything, please don't let him kill me." Ramon cried.

"It's too late to ask for forgiveness, now Ramon!" Bam! X blew Ramon write in his head.

"Raven, I have to go, he's killing all of our friends." Robin got from under the table as Raven followed him, holding on to him tightly.

"Terra and Mr. Mod think they can wait for the ambulance, but Brion is loosing a lot of blood!" Starfire screamed.

"Shut up, bitch, or I'll shoot you." Red X pointed the gun to a wincing Starfire, "But it's just too hard to shoot you."

"Hey, Jason, I'm over here." Robin yelled towards Red X.

"Robin, NO!" Raven held onto to Robin even tighter which was pretty impossible. X looked at Robin deathly.

"You son of bitch! You fucking son of a bitch! We're going to settle this here and now. Raven's going to be with me because you'r going to be gone. And this time for forever." Red X held the gun up to Robin and put his finger on the trigger even though Raven was still holding on to him. He slowly pulled the trigger then he stopped out of the blue.

"You really love him don't you, Raven." Red X asked kindly and softly as Raven shook her head, yes, "Then what's the pint of me even living." He said as a statement more than a question as he slowly put he trigger uo to his skull.

"X, no." Raven whispered as X pulled the trigger, BAM, he shot himself. Blood was everywhere. It look nasty, you could brain, eyes, blood, tongue, bones, teeth everywhere and his body fell straight to the ground.

"NO! NO! X! PLEASE! WHY!" Raven screamed uncontrollably. He loved her so much that he actually felt he shouldn't be there if if they couldn't be togther, "I'm not the only one for you, X! Why! Why did you do this?" Robin held her tightly ven thoough she was kicking and screaming wildly. Robin knew she probably felt responsible for X's unexpected suicide.

"It'a all my fault! It's all my fault Robin, it's all my fault!" Raven cried in Robin's arms. Everyone who wasn't shot came over to comfort her.

"It's not you fault, Raven, it's nobody's fault. At all." Beastboy went over to hug her.

"You guys actually care about me. I thought you all hated me." Raven wiped a tear away.

"No, never! We all love you, you just made us mad a couple of times." Cyborg assured her as the paramedics came in. Took them long enough!

"Terra, are you okay." Raven ran along with the paramedic who was carrying her to the ambulance.

"I'm fine, Rae, don't worry about me, I'm just fine." Terra smiled a small smile, "Just fine."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Selena's, Red X's, Marion Mod's, Ramon, and other fellow students or staff who were killed in the horrible massacre funeral

"I would like to say bless all of the families who have lost wonderful people. Selena was a survivor. She survied cancer and she she went through her legs being paralyzed almost all of her life. She also was a B average student. I bet she was she was one of those new students who wished they hadn't came to this school. Mr. Mod was one of my favorite teachers. He was actually my teacher but you couldn't tell. Ramon, oh, Ramon. He came to my office every day and every hour. I'ma have to admit I'm going to miss him. Jason Todd. He was always in th school nurses office for insanity and self explosions. But he was a great kid. Caring, talented, clever, nice, and sweet. I just don't what happened to my favorite student. I'm going to really miss him." Principal Rouge started to cry over her fellow acquaintances, "Thank you. You all maybe dismissed." She said as everyone went up to the caskets to view the deceased students. Raven walked over to Red X and layed a yellow rose on his body. She walked over to Selena's and placed a light pink rose on her body and Ramon's. She placed a dark pink rose on Mr. Mod and walked to her Ferrari crying quietly. She never thought about X dying. She really never thought about X dying because of her, neither. It just dawned on her that it could happen. She wishes she would've know that before.

"Hey, Rachel, Dear. Are you fine." Mrs. Jacquelyn Todd asked her ex-in-law.

"I'm fine, Mrs. Jacqui, I miss him so much." Raven assured her and kept walking to the car as Robin caught up with her.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Robin asked Raven.

"YES! Why does every fucking one keep asking me that? I'm fine, alright, just great." She slammed the car door.

"Well, we know you two were really good friends!" Robin screamed back at her. She could be such a hweor (if u know what I'm saying) sometimes.

"Well, no one's asking you about Selena. You two were GREAT friends! Selena's dead! Selena's dead, too! Just like Jason! Selena Martinez is dead! Can you believe it?" Raven reminded Robin of Selena.

"Yes, I see that." He said softly, but meanly, "I think I'll walk home. I shouldn't have come with you anyway. I do know how you can be." He started to roam away.

"Robin wait." Robin turned around to look at her, "I'm sorry to take my anger out on you and everyone else. It's just one of my closest friends was killed himself because of me. It hurts a lot to know that you're the cause of someone's death. Plus like I said he and I were really great friends, Robin. He got on my nerves. He really was insane. But like Ms. Rouge said he was caring and loving and he was my friend. It hurts so much to see him gone, Robin." By now Robin was embracing was Raven tight and close and she was letting tears fall out of her eyes. Neither one of them cared what anyone else said or thought.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Terra's house

"Raven, can you bring me my wheelchair." Terra was in a wheelchair because her right leg would be paralyzed for about two months. Geo-force's face was paralyzed, his hold face and he some skin missing on the side. But he was still the cutie pie he's always been. Raven brought the wheelchair over by Terra's bed and carefully helped her on to the wheelchair.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eight Months Later

"Oh, my gosh, graduation day is tomorrow." Raven panicked.

"Who cares about graduation, I'm ready to do like the Romans do." Terra said as she fell on Raven's bed.

"Yeah I'm ready for Rome, too but we're graduating from high school, Terry, aren't you anxious?"

"Very, but don't worry about it just yet, we still have to go to college. It'll just like high school. Except you can pick your own course, you don't have to eat cafeteria crap, you have door rooms, and the students are more mature. Don't be such a drama queen." Terra smiled as Raven smiled back.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Graduation Day Legend: ………………-Other students

"All 4.0 students, Kory Anne Anders, Karen Naomi Beecher, Kane Julian Elliott Richard John Grayson, Rachel Belen Roth, Jericho Jacob Wilson!", Principal Rouge announced, "All of 3.9-2.0 students, Garth Harris Atlantean……………Belinda Julianne Elliott……………………Rory Denise Harper, Roy Denis Harper……. Austin Leonardo Jenison………Garfield Mark Logan……………Brion Emanuel Markov, Tara Emanuela Markov…………………..Victor Samuel Stone…………Wallace Rudolph West! Congratulations all students who have succeeded and will now move onto better and more mature things. I would like everyone to please be silent and watch the pictures as we remember the special ones who were killed and hurt in the horrible, shocking Marv Wolfman High Massacre. Selena Lucille Ursula Torres -Martinez…………..Nicolette Vivien Sheridan……….Nickolas Damien Sheridan………….Jason Adrian Todd……….Marion Mod. We sure miss you all. Ladies and Gentlemen! 2007-2008 Marv Wolfman High Graduates!" Mrs. Rouge screamed as all of the students threw their graduation hats in the air. The audience clapped loudly and cheered their family and friends.

"Yeah, Rachel, Robin, and Austin!" Aaron screamed for his brother and friends.

"Go, Moonlight!" Miranda cheered for he sister as Raven smiled at her.

"Go, R-Dawg!" Adam cheered for his older brother. They all picked up their hats and went their separate ways.

"Congratulations, guy, I hope you and my little, I mean big dawg Robbie. You guys are all grown up now." Mary, shedding tears, hugged Raven.

"You're still calling me a guy. I guess some things will never change, huh." They let go of each other as Robin walked over to his family and girl (finally).

"Hey, Rae baby, since your going to college now, I guess we won't be seeing each other anymore that's why I wanna give you this." Adam handed her a box wrapped in violet giftwrap.

"Oh thank you so much, Adam….A-Dawg, you really didn't have to." She hugged him. She opened the box and inside was a amethyst heart shaped locket. It was the real gem and she could tell. Inside the locket was a picture of Adam.

"I made it myself, I plan to you don't know make a living by doing things like that being a crafter or whatever.", Adam looked at Raven's surprised face, "Just something to remember me by while you two are in Rome with your other friends."

"Thank you so much, Adam." And for the first time EVER he wasn't mad that someone had actually called him Adam.

"Congrats, Raven." Raven and Robin hugged each other, "Maybe you and Austin will make up on the trip to Rome."

"Maybe, it depends on how he's acting." Raven and Robin walked over to Miranda and Aubrey.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Airport

"So we have three seats in each row. Where are you sitting?" Raven asked Robin as they got their tickets.

"Right beside you." He smiled as he looked at her tickets.

"Let me see yo ticket, Rob." Austin walked over to the two, "Looks like I'm sitting with you, Big Son. don't tell me I have to sit with Rachel Roth." Robin shook his head at Austin's dumb comment.

"Yeah, got a problem with it?" Raven asked angrily. Austin just walked away to board the plane.

"Guess he's right let's get on the plane." Robin grabbed Raven's hand as they walked away.

"Flight 2456 going from Jump City to Rome will take off in five. Flight 2456 going from Jump City to Rome will take off in five." The announcer spoke over the intercom.

"Excuse me." Raven said as she tried to get past Austin to get to her seat by the window. Thankfully he let her by and Robin, too, sat down beside her, "Austin! Why do you keep treating me like this! I mean we've been best friends for as long as I could remember. It was always our dream to go to Rome together, but you're going to turn it into a nightmare. I hate you AJ! Well, I dislike you very much because you are treating me this way. Austin melancholily turned his head away.

"I know Rae. It really has nothing to do with Robin anymore. It's how much a whore you are. You have changed A LOT since I've been gone. I miss the old Moonlight but it seems like she'll never be back." Austin looked up at the flight attendant who was telling them procedures and directions. Raven turned her undivided attention to the attendant.

Three minutes later the plane took off in the air. At first it felt very funny and it felt like their stomachs were scared to go in the air with them. Raven closed her eyes and tried not to think about the plane crashing or bad turbulence.

They were in Rome about eleven hours later. They all got off the plane and got on a city bus reserved for them. They rode to a nice hotel. It was nice the name was Royal Lodging. It had a balcony for each room, a pool on the roof, and everything! There was this big beautiful fountain right in front and the water change colors every few seconds.

"Wow! It's amazing." Raven looked in awe as they all departed the bus(which was also nice). They all walked into the nice hotel. It was to beautiful to explain. I'm going to let you all imagine how it looked for yourself.

"Here's the rooming arrangements, if you don't like it, too bad, too sad, you all are going to have to live with it. Unless you're already ready to go back to Jump." Principal Rouge handed everyone a sheet of paper, "All roommates have servants. Please use them wisely and don't work to death, unless you're going to give them a tip. Which doesn't have anything to do with me or the rest of us as a matter of fact."

A young man with black hair slicked back with gel, ocean colored eyes, and then pink lips curve into a big smile walked over to Raven as she screamed, "Austin! Austin you're my roommate, how could this day get any worse!"

"I'm sorry to see you have manner problems ma'am, but I'm Alessandro Giordano, you're servant." Alessandro picked up her luggage and Austin's(they all had nametags so everyone else knew their names).

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sir." Raven followed Austin and Alessandro to their room.

Three hours Later

Raven was getting ready to take shower soon as she was about to walk into the bathroom, Austin jumped in front of her, slammed the door, and turned the water on.

"Son of a…Austin you knew I was about to take a shower, you, you, Jerk!" She fell on the twin sized bed and sighed, "I have a feeling this is going to be a long trip."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don't kill me, I know it's horrible! I just ran out of ideas for this chapter but already have ideas for the rest of the chapters later on so that makes me angry! Thank you all of my reviewers, appreciate you guys! D

SweETVaLeriA


	9. Night of Pleasure

Thank you RavenRobinGirl, DarkGirlRavenGrayson14, Liliac Gurl, and Sweetnsxy you guys made my day especially since I just sprang my ankle again while playing volley ball for my school!

Disclaimer: it's been awhile since I've done this but the answer hasn't changed quite yet!

Knock, knock, someone knocked on Austin's and Raven's door.

"Hello, Alessandro." Raven said as she opened the door, "We didn't call for you."

"I came to bring tiles, Rachele." Alessandro gave her a big stack of tiles.

"Rachel, my name is Rachel." Raven took the tiles.

"That's what I said, Rachele, that's exactly what I said." Alessandro said with an Italian accent as Raven chuckled at his frustration.

"It's okay, I know what you mean. Call me Raven." She smirked as she closed the door.

Raven turned around to find Austin looking at her, "Cheating on Robin. Flirting with other boys. Mmm, mmm, mmm."

"You knew I was about to take a shower." She said blushing.

"Don't try to change the subject and I swear didn't know." He flipped on the TV as Raven went to take her shower.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Trevi Fountain

"Seniors, this is the Trevi Fountain, it was founded by………" Principal Rouge started to explain to the students who actually wanted to hear it.

"Hey, Robin, do you have a quarter?" Raven asked Robin as he handed her a quarter. She smiled at him, turned around, closed her eyes, and threw the quarter in the big fountain.

"Rachele?", Raven looked up to find Alessandro, "Is that you."

"Who's he?" Robin whispered.

"That's Alessandro, our servant", She whispered back and answered Alessandro, "Si, Alessandro, what are you doing here."

"I'm off duty whenever Austin and you are gone." Alessandro smiled, "Oh, is that your partner?"

"If you mean boyfriend then yes."

"Ciao, I'm Alessandro." He held his hand out for Robin to shake.

"Richard, but you can call me Robin." Robin shook his hand harshly.

"Ah, Pettirosso, nice to meet you, goodbye Carvino." Alessandro put on his motorcycle hat and drove away.

"Roth, Grayson, we're roaming the plazas, in case you guys wanna join. I suggest you do, that is if you don't wanna be left here all alone." Principal Rouge interrupted Raven and Robin's thoughts.

"Let's go into the Pizza Palace." Raven dragged Robin in there.

"May I help you two, I'm Bianca Mancini, your waitress for today." A young lady with long dark brown hair and beautiful green eyes walked up to them as they sat at the booth. She stopped and stared at Robin.

"Wow, you are very attraente." Bianca smiled at him. Raven knew exactly what attraente meant, it meant very handsome. Robin, too, knew what it meant.

He smirked and said, "Well, grazie, you are very abbastanza, yourself." Bianca smiled, "We would both like spaghetti and meatballs."

"And for a drink."

"Lemonade." Raven answered before Robin.

"She was nice, don't you think." Robin asked smiling. Raven turned her head and looked out the window that was beside their booth, "Don't you think." She stared out the window looking sad, "Don't tell me you're all sad and jealous just because I think she's a gorgeous and nice girl."

"Well, Robin I am. I'm very sensitive incase you haven't realized it yet." She turned at him. You could tell she was about to cry because of the weakness in her voice.

"Gosh, Raven, I'm sorry I didn't know you were so self centered and thought that I was suppose to only tell you, you were pretty." Robin stood up.

"Well, gosh, Robin I didn't know a girl wasn't suppose to become jealous when her boyfriend told a gorgeous Italian brunette that she was very attractive!" She screamed mad, "I'm going to find Alessandro, maybe I'll have more fun with him and you can stay here and have fun with the absolutely exquisite BIANCA!" She stormed out of the restaurant crying and her pale face red. Bianca gasped at Raven as she bust open the doors.

"What's wrong with your amica, Sir." Bianca asked as she sat the lemonade on the table.

"I don't know, why don't you sit and enjoy a free lemonade." Robin pointed her to the lemonade.

"I don't think I should, my boss would be so pazzo."

"Trust me, he would never know." Robin smiled as Bianca sat down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Raven

"Alessandro! Wait up!" Raven called for Alessandro who was just about to leave the cheese factory,

"Carvino, what's the matter?" Alessandro asked as she ran over to him still crying.

"It's Robin. Him and I just had a fight." Raven wiped away her tears.

"Oh, Carvino, I'm so sorry. When my ex, Camilla , and I had fights I used to be disperato." He smiled, "Don't worry you two will make up soon. Just hold in there tight."

"You are so sweet." She smiled, "Do you have any nicknames?"

"Alex, you can call me Alex. Hey why don't I drive you back to the resorts." He asked her begging.

"Let me ask Principal Rouge." She ran to ask her, "She said be safe and careful because I don't have insurance." Raven got on the back of his motorcycle and put her hands on his waist. They were gone in a sec. In about ten minutes they were already back at the hotel.

"Wow, that was so cool."

"You're telling me you've never rode a motociclo, before." He laughed.

"Yeah I have but not like that and not with you." She blushed.

He laughed and smiled sweetly, "Come on, Carvino."

"How old are you, Alex?" Raven asked as they walked out of the elevator to her and Austin's suite.

"I'm 19 yrs old and you are?" They walked into the big, nice suite.

"I'm eighteen." She sat on her bed and he sat right beside her. When I say right I mean right! Raven noticed that and blushed really hard.

"What are you blushing for?" He pinched her nose and then realize they were so close and automatically knew why she was blushing, "Oh, I see." He, too, blushed.

"Um, how about we watch some TV." Raven turned on the flat screen 42" inch TV. What they saw was two teenagers with nothing but their underwear on making out in a bed in a hotel room, "Um, no TV. How about some Italian music." She flipped on the radio to hear some woman singing, _desidero baciarlo dappertutto_, which meant I want to kiss you all over.

"No, musica." Alessandro turned off the radio, "Why don't we play a game. Aren't those Phase 10 cards, I love that game." He stood up to get them.

"No, I'll get them." She got up to get them. Once she got the cards she turned around and trip over one of Austin's stupid Playboy magazines. She fell and landed right on top of Alessandro and they both fell to the bed. They were now face to face, REALLY! Her body was actually moving up and down with the rhythm of his breathing. She could feel his heart pounding against her chest fast and he probably felt hers also. Alessandro looked her dead in the eyes and smiled.

"I am so sorry." She started to get up.

"No!" He stopped her, "Um, I just, I have silly hormones." He didn't say anything else he just reached up and started to make out with her. He turned them over on the bed and took off his and her jacket. She started to make out with him. She wasn't thinking about being unfaithful to Robin, she was just thinking about how good of a kisser Alessandro was. She fell into his trap and soon they were French kissing. He took off his shirt and slipped off her shirt. He started to kiss her torso. In about five minutes they were both nude and basically having very pleasurable sexual intercourses. The rest is left to you.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Robin and Bianca

"Hey actually, it's time for me to leave. Let me clock out and you and I can go back to my house and maybe have a little dinner, if you know what I mean. My parents are on a trip to Paris." Bianca said as she went to clock out, "Let's go, Robin." She had an accent just like Alessandro. They walked to Bianca's house which was right down the street.

"Wow, nice place." Robin stared at her three story house that really truly did look better than his glass mansion.

"Thanks, my dad's Caesar Mancini, he owns every piazza in Italy." She opened the double doors with her one key.

"Wow, the inside's amazing, too." He walked in.

"Have a seat on the love seat. I'll get us some jellybeans." She switched her hips in her miniskirt back and forth. In about three minutes she was back with a bowl of jellybeans and sat down. They were also face to face. They both looked like they wanted to kiss each other. Bianca saw that Robin was looking lusciously at her lips. She took that as a chance. She moved her face over and started to kiss Robin.

He pushed her away, "I'm sorry, Bianca, you're very beautiful and you are such a good kisser, but that girl you saw was my girlfriend and I still love her. Sorry." Robin got up and started towards the door.

"But! When I said a little dinner, I meant each other. I know you don't love her that much." She got up and held onto his elbow.

"Actually, I love her very much and I just can't do this, Bianca." He moved her elbow and walked out the door back to the hotel, sure that the bus had been gone.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Raven and Austin's suite

Alessandro and Raven were still naked and smooching with each other on her bed. He was still on top. They were so into to it they didn't hear the door opening or Austin gasp at what he saw.

Austin slammed the door and locked it, "Rachel! What are you doing?"

Raven and Alessandro turned around to see Austin, "Austin, what are you doing here?"

"What do you mean, it's my room, too, you know. The question is what is he doing here and what are you two doing. Are you making love!"

"Austin, please don't tell Robin." Raven stood up, wrapped in the covers, as Alessandro hid in the closet and got dressed.

"No, I will, how could you do this to him, again? And to think I was just about to forgive you." He reached for the doorknob.

"Austin, please, we never tell each other's secrets and mistakes, remember our promise." She said more of a statement and reached to stop his hand.

"Okay, I won't." He looked her in the eyes for the first time in months and smiled.

"Thank you, AJ. I knew you would give in to my charm sooner or later." She smiled back as Alessandro came out of the closet and quickly walked to the door, "Wait, Alessandro, please don't say anything about today to anyone."

"Trust me, I wont." Alessandro smiled embarrassed and closed the door. Raven pulled her suitcase in the bathroom with her and got dressed.

About an hour later Austin was next door talking with Kane and Raven was lying down watching TV when someone knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Raven got up in her violet night gown from Victoria Secrets.

"Robin, please open the door." Robin said from outside the door as Raven opened it.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She said nervously as she remembered what happened earlier between her and Alessandro.

"Raven, I just wanted to say sorry. I should've never said or did what I did. Sure Bianca was very, very sexy and beautiful but you're more than that, you're prettier and sexier than her, too. I don't know what I was thinking. I'm so sorry, Raven, I'm so sorry." He didn't give her time to react he just picked her up and threw her on the bed. He straddled her and started to French kiss her. In a few minutes she started to kiss him back. He started to bite her neck. She put her legs around his neck and gripped on to the sheets tight. She really was having a very pleasurable night!

"Oh, Alessandro!" She moaned gratifyingly. Whoa! Big mistake!

Robin immediately stopped and looked at Raven, "What did you just say?"

"I said, oh Alamo, it's a saying my dad use to use all of the time." She said nervously hoping he would fall for it.

He didn't, "No, you said, oh Alessandro." He got up and put his shirt back on.

"No, Robin, I didn't!" She slid the top of her gown back on.

"You two had sex while I was gone, didn't you!" He asked angrily.

"Robin please--" She cried.

"Didn't you!" He grabbed her arms and started to shake her.

"Yes." She looked down crying, "I'm sorry, Robin, I wasn't thinking."

"You're damn right you wasn't thinking. If I would've known that's what you were doing I would've stayed and did it with Bianca."

"You and Bianca almost did it?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, but we didn't because I loved you, I LOVED you!" He said madly.

"Robin, I love you, too. Please don't go. Please stay, I love you, too." She hugged him tightly.

"Why should I stay, Rachel, why should I, you have Alessandro." He pushed her on the floor and slammed the door. She sat on the floor crying her eyes out. She had made the biggest mistake of her life. Her hormones had gotten the best of her. She was crying so much that after awhile she got tired and fell asleep on the floor.

The next morning, she awoke in her bed. Her eyes were red and swollen. She had the covers on nice and comfortably. She could tell her pillows had been fluffed. She turned to see Austin making breakfast in their kitchen. She got up and walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." Austin didn't even turned around, "Hope you like bacon, herbal tea, ham, toast, jelly, cereal, donuts, bagels, butter, milk, orange juice, apple juice, coffee, scrambled, poached, boiled, and steamed egg omelets, waffles, syrup, and pancakes."

"Wow, Austin you've done a lot. It all smells so good." Raven sat at the stool and bar across from the kitchen. Raven knew he was a good cook and wanted to be a chef after college but she didn't know he was that good.

"Well, this is my way of saying sorry. I remembered all of your favorite things for breakfast and I made it possible for you to have this morning."

"Well, I don't remember coffee being one of my favorites." She chuckled.

"I thought you would say that, but I just want you to try it." He turned around and handed her a cup of coffee and herbal tea. She picked up the coffee and took a small sip. Splash! She spit it out instantly.

"That was so disgusting, Austin!" She threw a dishrag at him.

"Well my bad, Rachel!" He threw it back at her and laughed, "Why were you on the floor last night and what's wrong with your eyes?"

"Um, I'd rather not talk about it." She sighed and looked to the floor.

"Moonlight" He called as she looked up at him, "I'm your best friend and you can tell me anything."

"Okay, Robin and I were making out in my bed when I said, oh Alessandro, and he got mad. I begged him to stay and forgive me, he said no. I hugged him and told him I love him. He pushed me on the ground and left. The end." She said all in one breath.

"Did he find out about, you know, the love making?" Raven shook her head yes, "Oh, I'm sorry. Dinner's is serve." He smiled at the now sad again Raven, "Hey cheer up, I'm sure you two will make up. No worries or like Timon and Pumbaa say Hakuna Matata. That earned me a smile."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later on that day

Knock. Knock. Someone knocked on the door softly.

"It's me, Alessandro." Alessandro said before Raven opened the door, "Scarlett Rouge asked that every student be in the lobby in an hour you all are going to an arte museo."

"Thank you, Alex, an art museum sounds fun. I'll let Austin know." She said calmly, memories from the day before flowing back. Especially the memories about her and Robin.

"Austin, we're meeting in the lobby in an hour."

"Thank you, Moonlight!"

In the lobby all of the students gathered around talking and joking around. While Raven just stood thinking with no expression on her face. They all had partners with an exception of a few people. Raven was daydreaming when someone bumped into her.

"Excuse you." She said madly not knowing who it was. She softened up seeing that it was Robin.

He turned around and said softly, "Excuse me, I didn't try to."

"Well, you should pay more attention." She folded her arms.

"I said excuse me, what else do you want me to do!" He said getting pissed.

"I want you to come back to me Robin, I love you." She started to cry softly.

"Maybe, in a few days. It depends." He said meanly.

"Robin! Please." By now everyone was looking at them. He was holding onto him and embracing him the same way she had done the night before. He pushed her on the ground crying again and said, "Principal Rouge, I think I'll pass on the art museum thing."

"Fine with me, Son. Come on class let's go. Roth get up off the floor and stop being such a cry baby." The students walked out of the resorts. Raven stood and looked at Robin's retreated figure. He turned and looked back at her, she instantly turned away and ran to catch up with the rest of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**In case some of you didn't know or notice that the first four letters in Selena's whole name spells out S-L-U-T, I just wanted to let you know(Selena Lucille Ursula Torres-Martinez). Oh please review and don't flame. I hope you liked the chapter. Gotta go Superbowl's coming on today! I read over this but if somehow there's still mistakes included, I'm so sorry!**_

_**Love,**_

_**SweETVaLeriA**_


	10. Secrets Revealed Pt 1

After two weeks later, Raven and Robin still weren't talking. They were leaving Rome in a few more days. Raven begged and Robin always rejected her.

"But Robin you told me that you might get back with me. I am truly, deeply sorry. You're a smart boy you should know it's hard to take control of your hormones and it was really hard for me because I'm going through some things." Raven stopped Robin in the hallway, "I mean, can't we at least be friends, again. Please."

"Okay, okay, we can be friends," Raven smiled at his comment, "But nothing more."

"Alright, nothing more." She said sadly as he walked away.

"Congratulations, you two are finally friends again." Austin came and unlocked the door with his card.

"Yeah, yippee." She said as she walked into the suite behind him, "It hurts when the one you love only wants to be friends, it does Austin."

"Yeah, I know how you feel, I really understand." He said with an attitude.

"AJ, what I say?" She asked befuddled at his sudden mood change.

"Nothing, Moon, I thought you were smart. After ten millions years and all of this time. With all of the flowers and notes and be my valentine chocolate and cards every year. You still don't get it, you really don't get it." He slammed the door that connected the kitchen, dining room, and den with the bedroom. Raven suddenly gasped as she realized what Austin meant.

She got up and knocked on the door, "Austin, I had no idea, I'm sorry. I was just so caught up with other things, people, and myself that I never really paid you any attention." How could she have been so blind and dumb.

Alessandro and Raven had been going on dates since the first time Robin had rejected her. They visited gardens. The Roman Coliseum, and any other famous attractions in Rome. Alessandro even reserved her a private light show and it showed a whole story. It was really amazing. Even though Alessandro bewitched and captured her so much, she still didn't feel the same way with him as she did when she was with Robin. And the feeling Robin gave her was so dreamy, romantic, and amazingly beautiful that she could not give any of that feeling away.

He opened the door, "I'm sorry, Moonlight, it's not your fault at all. I had just finally blew. I'm the one who should be sorry and I am. I should at least be happy that you are with someone that you actually truly love. And I am happy for you, Moonlight, I'm happy that you found love. I just wish the one you love will just forgive you and stopping breaking your small, fragile heart."

"Thank you, AJ.", She smiled, "I have to go find Alessandro, see ya later." Raven grabbed her key and left out.

Raven sighed as she pressed the down button on the wall beside the elevator. The elevator opened and there was Alessandro pushing a food cart. He stepped off the elevator as the doors closed.

"Oh, Carvino, I was just bring you and Austin a crème caramel. Here you can have yours now." Alessandro handed her the delicious desert.

"Who ordered this for us?" Raven took the crème caramel.

"Oh, it was said to be sent by an anonymous person." Alessandro said with really no clue.

"Oh, well I was wandering, if maybe you and I can have a picnic at the Janiculum Hill at five." Raven asked anxiously.

"Sure, Carvino. I'll be in the lobby by 4:25, it shouldn't take an thirty minutes to get there." He smiled, "See ya there, veda il ya." He handed her Austin's desert on stepped back on the elevator.

"See ya." She dropped Austin's desert off and walked over to Terra and this girl named Nicole Diaz's or just Jinx suite.

"It's me." Raven answered Terra as she opened the door, "Hey Terra, Jinx. I'm going on a date and I need something to wear."

"With, Robin?" Terra asked smiling.

"No, with Alessandro."

"Oh." She frowned digging in her closet, "Here this is absolutely cute. You have to wear and your legs are worth a trillion dollars. It's perfect!" Terra pulled out a royal blue, white polka dotted, ruffle front shirt, navy blue high waist shorts with a matching big buckled belt, red peep-toe platform pump shoe, and a yellow money bag purse.

"And I have a some red bangles for you to wear and red hoop earrings." Jinx perked up although she was a very sarcastic and down to earth girl.

"Oh and I am a very good beautician." Terra handed Raven her brand new outfit, "Put it on." Raven put the outfit on and when I'm telling you she looked like a big superstar, I'm not telling you wrong!

"Wow, I wish I had your looks." Jinx smiled at her.

"Me, too, come on let's do your hair and makeup." Terra instructed her. When they were through, Raven looked amazing. Her violet locks hang loosely. They were very shiny and bouncy. She had on red lipstick and a little navy blue eye shadow. She also had on a little gold bronzer.

"Thanks you guys, I could've never done better myself and for free. I love you guys." She smiled.

"For free, who said this was all for free." Terra said with an attitude then they all started to laugh, "Hey girl it's five minutes to 4:20, you better get going."

"Bye." They waved at each other as Raven ran out of the suite. She was too excited to get on the elevator so she ran down five flights of stairs and she made just on time.

"I'm here, 4:25 on the dot." She smiled at Alessandro as she came down the stairs.

"Yeah, and they say girls are always late. Wow, you look, you look, absolutely exquisite." He smiled, "Oh, here." He reached into the picnic basket and handed her a yellow rose with pink tips.

She smiled and took the rose, "Grazie."

"Il (il) vostro benevento. You like?"

"Si. Let's go." She put her arm through his and he escorted her out of the building.

"Ah." Robin sighed as he watched the couple walk to a small car out of his suite window he was sharing with Geo-Force.

"I reserved a poste italiane car, just for you, Carvino." Alessandro opened the small, red car's door for her.

"Grazie." She smiled and sat down on the small black seat. Alessandro took off and in no time they were at Janiculum Hill. They walked until they found the perfect spot. Alessandro spread the blanket on the ground smoothly. He sat peanut butter, jelly, lemonade, wheat and white bread, and the need utensils.

"Well, I hope you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, lemonade, and mocha brownie torte." He asked nervously.

"Well, peanut butter and jelly sandwiches and lemonade, yes, mocha brownie torte, I haven't even heard of."

"Well, when I tell you it's squisito, I'm not lying." They both laughed. For awhile they talked about their childhoods and the most embarrassing thing that ever happened to them. By then they both had eaten up all of the bread with peanut butter and jelly. And stuffed their mouths with mocha brownie torte. Now they were lying on the blanket and counting each star.

"Wow, the stars are so amazing. They're always so bright and shiny." Raven looked at them in awe. Sure she had seen before but she never really paid that much attention to them.

"Kind of like you, Carvino." He turned to face her.

"Humph, I'm not always bright and shiny, amazing, maybe." She turned to face him also.

"To me you are , Carvino. I love you." He smiled.

"I, I love you, too, but I'm not in love." She whispered the last part. She really whispered the whole thing. But just hoped he didn't hear the last part the most, "We're leaving tomorrow. Why don't we give each other our email address, home address, and uh cell phone numbers. I have long distance."

"Sure.", They did what Raven mentioned, "It's getting late, let's go back to the resorts." Alessandro smiled as they cleaned up and got ready to go.

Back at the hotel Robin was sitting in front of the resorts on a bench. Alessandro opened the door for Raven as she got. She gave him his coat and thy each other a short goodnight kiss.

"Good night." Raven smiled.

"Sleep tight." He smiled as he got in the car to take it back to its rightful owner. Raven turned around feeling good but still not over Robin. Sure Alessandro was cute with his gelled black hair, stunning, regular-sized, ocean colored, eyes, and cute pink lips that were so smooth and luscious. But Robin had more and she just couldn't let go. When she looked up she saw Robin looking at her surprised and pissed.

"Oh, hi Robin." She looked away.

"Don't, oh, hi Robin, me!" He screamed.

"What'd I do!" She yelled back.

"You kissed him and right in front of me, duh! How could you!" He said in an obvious way.

"Well, since when can I not have a boyfriend without your approval! We're just friends Robin, remember, you said it yourself! We're just friends and nothing more!" She stormed to her suite angrily. When she got in there Austin was already sleep. She reached in her pocket and grabbed the picture of her pocket that Alessandro had gave her of him. He was dressed in his hotel uniform and he was smiling his big 100-watt smile, she couldn't help but laugh when she saw the strawberry milk mustache around his mouth. That cheered her up. He cheered her up. But once again she couldn't love him like she loved Robin. She went to sleep with the picture in her hand. She slept without a stir and with wonderful dreams. That whole morning while she was getting ready to leave Roma she couldn't help but think about Alessandro. She even thought that maybe one day she would forget about Robin and her an Alessandro could be in love with each other. They would visit each other and talk on the phone all day long. And one day one of them would move to Rome or America. She figured maybe should could move to Rome. Because she knew Italian more than he knew English and then she could really forget about Robin.

"Come on Austin we have to go." Raven said as her and Austin closed the suite doors. They were going to miss it. It actually would be an hour before they had to meet in the lobby, but she just wanted to say goodbye to Alessandro and Austin wanted roam around the resorts.

"Hey, Miss Tavares, do you know where Alessandro is at this moment." Raven asked the friendly desk clerk.

"Si la dalla fontana." She pointed to the fountain and smiled at the young girl. Raven said thank you and walked over to the fountain. She heard two people laughing. She started to get suspicious as she got closer.

"Huh!" Raven gasped at what she saw. She saw Alessandro and some Italian girl making out by the fountain, "Alessandro! What in heavens are you doing!"

"Carvino, aren't you suppose to be getting ready for America." He jumped up surprised. Bam! That caused it. Her first panic attack. All of sudden she started sweating, shaking, her heart started to race really fast, she couldn't breath, she felt dizzy and lightheaded, she started to choke really bad, she felt like throwing up, her body felt exhausted, she started to itch uncontrollably, her whole body felt numb, she was crying uncontrollably.

"Carvino! Rosalinda, go get Miss Tavares! Hurry!" Alessandro rushed over to Raven. She was still standing through all of this. Then, she started to fall, but her knight in shining armor caught her and saved her life.

"She's having a panic attack!" Robin held the crying and scared Raven in his arms. Then everything stopped and she was fine again, just like that, "Are you okay, Rae?"

"I'm fine." She said weakly as she looked at Robin and Alessandro and started to cry.

"Um, I have to go. Come on Rosalinda. Bye Rachele, I'll never forget you." He told her as she turned her face away from looking at his. He hopped on his motorcycle and drove away with the Italian girl. Raven looked at Robin and started to cry freely.

"Rachel, what did he do to you." He looked down at her and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"He practically dumped me. He told me he loved me, we had sex, we kissed, we went on a million dates, we watched the stars together each night, and everything else. But he didn't care, I caught him kissing that Italian girl. I broke down, Robin, my body and emotions finally gave up. I'm going crazy, I'm turning into Jason." She told Robin everything.

"No, no, you are not turning into Jason. I'm sorry I put all of this stress on you, I'm sorry, you hurt me Raven." He looked down at her but not in the eyes.

"Robin, I thought you hated me, what are you doing here now, comforting me? Shouldn't you be wandering around the resorts with your friends for last time instead of spending your time helping my slutty self? Am I worth that much." She asked him.

"No, why, I love you too much. And your worth everything. You're so valuable to me, Raven. I can't kill you down like this. But you have to promise you'll never be unfaithful to me anymore." He smiled.

"I promise." She smiled back.

"Your eyes are still stunning." He looked her in the eyes for the first time in three weeks as they stood up.

"And you're still the best thing that has ever happened to me." They both walked in holding hands.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

September

Four months had passed since they had been in Rome. Raven and Robin practically had spent the summer together. Robin was mad because Raven and him had never made love. She did it with everyone else except her own boyfriend. But she said no, because she believed that they should wait for marriage. Then he got even more mad and said that she waited to say that to him. And she said that those times were some of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.

"Wow, Rae, you are getting fat." Terra told her as they were trying on new clothes. All of the seniors had plan to wait another year for college for some reason.

"Yeah, I noticed that myself." She looked at her poking stomach that was flat only one month ago.

Terra sat thinking for awhile, "Hey, Rae, when was the last time you had your period."

"Why, that's none of your business!" Raven screamed lowly.

"Well, when?"

"I don't know like a few days after we arrived in Rome." She said as she stepped in the dressing room.

"And you never thought about being, pregnant?"

"No!" She screamed and everyone in the big store stopped to stare.

"Raven, you're bringing attention." Terra said starting to get mad.

"What makes you think that?" She said as she opened the door and motioned for Terra to come in.

"Wow, you look hot." Terra licked her lips at Raven in a thin yellow halter bikinis top and bottom.

"Terry!" Raven through the hanger at her.

"What you do." They laughed, "You could be pregnant you know. I mean you an Alessandro had sex and then your cycle came on. Then for four months it stopped. I don't know what you think but I think it's very irregular. And for the fact your little belly is getting so fat that you are going to have to take your belly ring out anytime soon."

"Okay fine, on our way out I'll get some pregnancy tests." She smiled knowing Terra was right. Raven started to take off her bikini top. She had the perfect breast. They weren't sagging and they weren't too high. They weren't too big or too small. They were just right. And her nipples were pure pink. They went great with her grey skin. (Okay I know you guys are thinking I'm so nasty. But I'm doing this for a reason and you'll see it later on into the story. Hold your horses! Lol.) Then she slipped off the bottoms. Her vagina was clear with no pubic hair or it wasn't red or funny looking. (I'm so sorry but I hate writing this nasty stuff, but I have to say this to get to my point. And as for the "V" word I couldn't think of anything else that wasn't just vulgar, sorry!) And her butt cheeks were big and round. Terra was taking note of all of this. She had never noticed how perfect her body was and how curvaceous her body was. Terra was staring hard as Raven put her clothes back on.

"Okay Terra, you're really freaking me out. Can you stop staring and talk about something else." Raven chuckled as Terra snapped out of her daydreaming, "Let's go." Terra was thinking the whole time Raven was talking. Thinking about her best friend in crazy ways.

"Terra,", Raven waved her hand in Terra's face, " Tara Emanuela Markov, snap out of it. What is wrong with you girl?"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Terra put on a fake smile.

"Terra what's wrong, I'm your best friend, remember you can tell me anything." Raven smiled at Terra.

"Nothing's wrong, Rae. I'm just a little tired."

"Okay if you say so. Let's go get the tests and get you in bed. Aubrey and Miranda's gone some place again and I want someone to come stay with me." Raven and Terra smiled at each other as they walked into a store.

Back at Raven's house they were both so anxious to find out if she was pregnant. She peed in a cup, it was a lot since she'd been holding ever since Terra was talking about how she needed to make sure she wasn't pregnant. She stuck a First Response pregnancy test in the cup. They both waited in the bathroom for about five minutes.

"Okay here we go." Raven took it out the cup, "You read it." She covered her eyes. For awhile they sat there in silence.

"Well?" Raven asked with her hands still over her eyes.

"Raven it's positive." Terra said slowly and lowly.

"It's positive. I'm pregnant." It's funny how before she knew if she was pregnant or not, she was hoping she was. And now that she know she is, she's not so happy and wanted to cry. She knew it wasn't Robin's or Red X's baby, so it had to be Alessandro's.

"You have to get an ultrasound right away, Rae." Terra looked at her with her big, blue eyes.

"Tomorrow, I'm asking Kane and Belinda's mom to give me a ultrasound. She works with that type of stuff. I think I want to go to bed now. Goodnight." Raven walked out of the bedroom.

"Sleep tight, don't let the bedbugs bight." Terra whispered at her friends retreating figure.

Raven walked to her bedroom slowly starting to cry. What if she really was pregnant. How was she going to Robin or anyone. She knew Robin would be hurt because it's wasn't his baby and Alessandro lived way in Rome, so it was no chance he would find out. Oh, she had forgotten that they gave each other their email and home addresses. It would be hard just to communicate with him in anyway. She lied in her bed and stared at the wall until she fell asleep. She was knocked out in minutes. Terra came in seconds later and crawled in the bed with her. She started to think about how she was studying Raven earlier and why she was studying her in that way. Then she realized she always did that with girls, boys, Kory, Kane, Belinda, and Jinx. But she never really paid attention until she started doing it with her best friends. It was just so weird. She finally came up with a solution why she did it and fell asleep on it.

The next day Raven went to Dr. Elliott's office. To her surprise there weren't any patients for her. She's usually so busy, she doesn't see Kane, Belinda, and their little sister, Charlene, for longer than 2 weeks. So that was just Raven's luck.

"Hello, hey Dr. Elliott." Raven knocked the door.

"Rachel, dear, what are you doing here. And call me Evelyn." Evelyn smiled as Raven entered the office.

"Um, Dr. Ell, um, Evelyn, I need an ultrasound." Raven stuttered as Evelyn's frown turned upside down.

"An ultrasound, why?" She asked mad.

"I think I made be pregnant. I took a home test, it turned out positive. Also I'm pretty much having all of the symptoms." Raven looked away.

"When was your last menstrual cycle?"

"May, 23."

"Are your breasts starting to swell up and are you having fatigue?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"How about morning sickness, lower backaches, or frequent urination? Are your nipples suddenly getting darker or have you had any weird food cravings?"

"Yes."

"All of it?" She asked surprised.

"All of it." She told her confidently.

"Okay can you lay on the table for me." Evelyn said as Raven lied on the white sheeted table. Evelyn did some things and then put this little mouse thingy on Raven's belly. She turned on the computer screen and some static came up then a little thing moving around.

"Yep, Missy, you're pregnant alright." Evelyn sighed at the young girl who was like a daughter to her especially since her own parents died, "Would you like to know the gender?"

"Yes please." Raven swallowed hard.

"Well it's a boy. You see this little bitty thing right here, that's how I know. Looks like he's a big thumb sucker. You're about twenty weeks pregnant." Evelyn smiled at Raven for the second or third time that day.

"I can't believe this." Raven started to cry.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart, you're going to get through it, I promise." Evelyn smiled as Raven left out, "Oh, and it's free!" Raven walked down the long hall back to where Terra was waiting for her.

"So, what!" Terra said anxiously.

"Terry, I'm pregnant with a boy." Raven stormed out of the building right passed Terra. She slammed her car door and started to cry.

"Rachel, what the hell, don't you dare have an abortion or give it away for adoption!" Terra opened the driver's door.

"Never! I wouldn't, it isn't that. It's going to be hard to tell, Robin!" She pushed Terra back and stepped out of the car screaming at Terra. Then all of a sudden it started pouring down raining.

"Raven I'm sorry, I, uh, you embarrassed me in front of all of those people in that clinic!" She screamed at Raven in the rain, "Now, I'm going to embarrass you! Hey everyone, look this pale, blue haired, ex-cheerleading, pregnant slut, is trifling and mean! Look at the slut, look at it! don't you just hate her!" Raven looked at Terra and started to cry more. It was thundering and lightening by now.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, Terra." Raven was crying so hard that her snot was starting to come out of her nose and se started to shake and shiver.

"I'm sorry, Rachel. I just, I really have no excuse this time. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." They stood in the rain hugging each other for about five minutes, "Let's get you home and out of the rain." Terra got in the diver's seat as Raven got in the passenger. Terra handed her a small blanket and about five minutes into the ride she was knocked out again.

"Rae, wake up, we're here. Let's go call Robin and Miranda. It'll be much better to gone ahead and tell them now. Raven immediately got out of the car and ran upstairs to her bedroom to call Robin. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hello. Um, hey, I have something to tell you." Raven answered hello.

"Gone ahead, I'm ready." He assured her.

"Uh, I'm just gonna gone ahead and tell you." She sighed and inhaled and exhaled a couple of times, "Robin I'm pregnant with Alessandro's child, I'm so sorry." She said all in one breath.

"What. Are you sure? Did you get an ultrasound?"

"Yes, I'm 20 weeks pregnant and I'm having a boy." She said, "I'm sorry, Richard. I'm so scared."

"Ha, it's okay, Moonlight, you're going to get through it, I promise, you are." He smiled, "And if it makes you feel any better, I'm smiling right now and I will be when you have that precious little boy of yours."

"Will you help me shop and pick a name for him." Raven, too, smiled.

"You know I will. Bye. And remember don't worry."

"Bye.", She hang up the phone, "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be."

"Well, that's because Robin's a good person and a great boyfriend." Terra smiled at Raven as she smiled back, "Now let's get some shuteye."

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay straight bull crap, I know. But I kind of like it. Anyways, I read over it 1ce again so if there's any spelling mistakes, maybe I need to start double checking! Please review and please do not flame. **_

_**Thanks,**_

_**SweETVaLeriA**_


	11. Secrets Revealed Pt 2

When Raven and Terra both woke up the first thing they decided to do was call Miranda.

"Hello, um, Miranda, I have something to tell you." Raven sighed on the phone.

"Anything, Rach, anything." Miranda told her.

"Um, I'm pregnant." She said all in one breath and then gulped.

"You're what?" Miranda's voice and mood changed automatically.

"I, I'm preg-pregnant." She stuttered.

"Oh my God! Rachel are you crazy! What were you thinking! How could you! You know better than that! Did you tell Evelyn to give you an ultrasound?" She screamed angrily.

"Yes, Randy, it's not my fault, it's just my hormones got the best of me in Rome."

"You're pregnant by an Italian person that doesn't even live here! Rachel, Dad would be so angry at you! Mom, too! I can't believe this." Raven heard Miranda crying over the phone.

"Miranda please don't cry, I'm sorry. I love you." Raven told her.

"Okay, Aubrey and I are already on our way home. We should be there in about an two hours.", She sighed, "Oh, and Rachel, I love you, too." She hang up the phone.

"Well, Miranda didn't take it too well." Raven sighed and fell on the couch.

"How about, I fix us some pancakes, eggs, and bacon." Terra smiled at her best friend.

"Sounds good to me, I'll help." They both got up to cook breakfast. They were halfway in the kitchen when Raven quickly ran to the bathroom. Terra eyed her suspiciously and slowly followed her to the bathroom. When she got in there she saw Raven puking in the toilet.

"Oh my gosh, Raven, are you okay." Terra ran to her side.

"Yeah, just a little morning sickness." She turned to face Terra with throw up on her face.

"Yeah, just a little morning breath, too." They both laughed as Raven took a washcloth, washed her face, and brushed her teeth. Terra went on to get started on the cooking while Raven was doing that. They were through with the food in about an hour. They sat at the diner table and chatted and ate.

"So, Terra, what was really wrong with you the other day?" Raven asked as she took a sip of her orange juice.

"Okay, I'm going to tell you straight up. Raven, I'm bisexual." She toyed with her eggs.

"Pugh!" Raven spit out her juice and looked at Terra big eyed, "You're bisexual? Are you positive?"

"Yeah, I am. I was actually checking your body out the other day. I'm sorry, Rave, I hope we can still be friends. You are my best friend."

"Of course we can still be best friends, for awhile I my act a little differently towards you."

"I guess I can live with that." Terra smiled as Raven smiled a small smile back. Knock. Knock.

"I'll get it." She got up to answer the door, "Robin, what are you doing here?"

"Um, well, I came to help you pick a name and shop clothes for your baby boy." Robin smiled at her.

"Oh well, come on in."

"Hey, Terra."

"Sup, Robin." She smiled at the couple.

"Um, well last night I was thinking I maybe can name him Rodney Miguel Roth."

"Un-uh, how about, um, Julian Nathanael or Landon Gordon or something."

"I was thinking name him something Italian and his middle name American or something, like uh, Marcello Adrian or Adrian Marcello or something."

"That's a good idea Robin. I mean he is half Italian and English, so it would only be fair." She smiled, "How about I like what you said Terra, um, Landon Angelo Roth-Giordano." Raven smiled.

"Alright it's settled." Terra smiled.

"Don't you have to have the daddy's signature or something to add his last name." Robin asked.

"Ugh, I don't know but I will have my baby's Italian side recognized." Raven went to go get dressed to go shopping and Terra, too. Robin sat there thinking, he was kind of mad that Landon wouldn't be his baby. But he would do anything for Raven, anything.

"Come on Robin." They said as they literally ran to her black, shiny Ferrari with Lamborghini doors and hood. They were at Old Navy Outlet in a sec. They walked to the baby section and it was like baby world or something.

"May I help you." A employee asked them.

"Uh, where's the onesies for newborn boys?" Raven told the lady.

"Right over there, Ma'am." The employee smiled and pointed to the onesies.

"I like this right here she picked up a blue onesie." They threw a whole bunch of blue, white, red, and green onesies for Landon and some diapers in the buggy paid for it and went to the Babe's Nursery Décor to buy some stuff to decorate Raven's parents old room to be a nursery for Landon.

_**Two months later, a month before December, it was time for Raven to get another ultrasound. She hadn't had one since the first time she had gone.**_

"Oh my." Evelyn put her hand over her mouth.

"Is my baby alright?" She asked Evelyn, nervous and scared at the move she had made.

"Yeah, yeah, your babies are alright.'' Evelyn smiled and laughed at Raven.

"Good." She sighed and then realized what Dr. Elliott had said, "Babies! Twins! I'm having twins!"

"Yep, little Landon and his twin sister." Evelyn smiled and showed Raven how she knew. Raven was stunned and thrilled to bits. She couldn't believe she was actually having twins, she couldn't wait to tell the rest of them.

By now she was a big mama, but she was seven months pregnant so it was understandable. She walked back to the waiting room and saw Terra asleep, snoring, and almost on the floor.

"Terry, Terry, wake up. I'm having twins." Raven whispered to a half asleep Terra.

"Yah, yah." Terra mumbled sleepily and then woke up with excitement, "Twins! Twins! Your having twins! To little babies from the same embryo, that kind of twins!" Terra hugged her and dragged her home so she could tell Robin. Luckily he was already at her house.

"Go get em girl." She pushed the 32 weeks pregnant Raven over to the love seat. She wobbled over slowly and sat down beside him.

"What's up, Rae, how's little Landon." Robin smiled at her.

"He's fine and his little sis." She bit her lips, to stop herself from laughing and smiling.

"Little sis? Are you having twins?" He asked amazed as she shook her head yes, "For real?"

"Forrido." They sat on the love seat embracing each other for hours, they were both extra excited.

_**One month later**_

Today it was Christmas, and Miranda had allowed Raven and Robin to throw a Christmas party at their old big, big house. (I had forgotten to tell you they had moved back into the house their mom and dad once possessed and paid it off like a month before the cheerleading competition, sorry.) They had two big whipped creamed icing cakes, one shaped like a Christmas tree, the other like Santa Claus. They had a fountain shaped like Rudolph with a glowing red nose and one of its legs peeing out red wine. They had Christina Aguilera, old Britney Spears, Beyonce, Diddy, Maroon 5, Avril Lavigne, Ciara, and any other popular singers or rappers you can think of, playing. The caterers were Rachael Ray and Giada De Laurentiis, so the food was great. Raven didn't know but that day would soon be one of the best days of her life.

"Attention, I would like to dedicate this song to my lovely, lovely girlfriend, Rachel Roth. Remember baby I love you." Robin spoke into the mike as Selena Quintanilla Perez's song 'Dreaming of You' started to play "May I have this dance?" Robin walked up to Raven who was sitting at their bar.

"Sure." She stood up and wobbled to the dance floor. They twisted and turned and looked each other in the eye through the song. They both felt as if they were in Heaven or some type of paradise. Like they could lift off the dance floor any minute.

"Thank you." Raven smiled at Robin as the song came to an end, "May I have this talk?"

"Sure." he sat beside her on the stool.

"Who would put a Christmas present as a ornament. Pretty crazy to me, don't you think." She sipped her milkshake.

"Yah, pretty crazy." He smirked.

"Whatcha ya smirking about, huh?" She punched him in his chest.

"Nothing, nothing!" He held onto his chest.

"Oh, Landon, Gretchen, please give your mother a break." She held onto her stomach.

"Let me feel." He said as he laid his hands on her stomach, "I can't wait to be a father, it's really an amazing thing." They both smiled at each other for the longest time.

"Okay, okay, everyone, please. Okay, it's present time!" Terra calmed everyone down as Raven and Robin walked over to the presents.

Raven opened an all green box to find a card and an all green Ipod Nano, "OMG, Beastboy thank you so much!" She wobbled over to hug him. Adam gave her a jacket with her name on the back and his name in the front. Aqualad gave her a cap with Landon and Gretchen's names on there with built in headphones. Speedy gave her a new white Pomeranian. Cyborg and Starfire gave her a new king-sized bed for her old room. Kid Flash and Jinx bought Landon and Gretchen a bassinet and Raven and Robin a lingerie set for Raven. Geo-Force and Terra bought the babies a bunch of clothes and Raven and Robin matching necklaces, but they weren't too girly or too masculine. Raven bought Robin a new basketball goal and tickets to see the Lakers play against the Sixers.

"Thank you guys." Raven smiled at everyone, "Your presents were terrific."

"Hey, you forgot one." Raven turned around to find Robin on his knees holding the present that was placed on the tree as an ornament just minutes before, "Well, open it." She opened the box while it was still in his hands and then she started to jump up and down and scream.

"Ahhhhhhhhh! Oh my God! Robin!" Everyone laughed and smiled at the overexcited girl. He couldn't help but chuckle himself.

"Will you marry me, Rachel Belen Roth?" Robin smiled as she started to cry.

"Yes, yes, I will, I will!" He stood up and hugged her as she hugged him. He picked her up bridal style although she was freakishly heavy and started to make out with her. Then she pulled away and started to choke badly.

Robin pushed her hair out of her face and asked, "Are you okay?" Before she could answer she choked up.

"Where's the phone, someone please call 911!" Terra screamed worried about her best friend.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the hospital

"Is she okay, what about Landon and Gretchen? Is she okay please tell me she's okay." Robin panicked when the doctor came out to talk with them.

"Ms. Roth's fine. But the she had a surprise anxiety attack which will cause the babies to be premature. Once I go back in that room we're going to have to a c-section immediately or……." The doctor frowned.

"Or what?" Terra picked him up by his uniform.

"Or they will most likely die in her womb." He frowned, "But if I do the caesarean section then it's a possible chance she can die herself. So do you wont me to give her the surgery or just risk another two months."

"Two months?" Belinda whispered.

"Oh, I learned that it's really ten months, not nine." Kane whispered back to her.

"Just give her a c-section, I know Raven would want it that way." Robin told the doctor as he wiped away his sweat.

"Alright c-section it is. Don't worry, we wont kill her." The doctor smiled as the doctor walked back towards the room.

Thirty minutes later, the doctor came out with a big smile on his face.

"Ms. Roth's alright and the twins are just fine. We just have to do a few treatments and you guys can take the babies home two months early. Now I better hurry and do the treatments so in the morning you'll be able to take them home unless you want to stay at the hospital for a couple more days, to make sure everything's alright."

"Oh my God, thank you so much, Lord and you Dr. Penn." Robin hugged everyone which included the doctor, Terra, Geo-Force, Kane, and Belinda. They all smiled happy that there were two new babies in the family and that Raven would be just fine.

"Can I see my fiancée." Robin asked happily as the doctor motioned him to follow, "Raven, are you okay."

"Yah, yah, don't worry about me." She smiled, "Are Landon and Gretchen alright?"

"They're fine." He placed his hand on her forehead and smiled, "We'll be able to go home with Gretchen and Landon in the morning."

"Good, I'll was really worried." She smiled back.

The next morning Raven was up and ready to go. Her stomach was a little smaller and she had a scar going up and down, but the doctor said it should be barely visible in about a month. Raven, Robin, Geo-Force, Terra, Kane, and Belinda walked to the nursery and saw two really small babies. They read the names on the bed thingy they were in and laughed as they saw 'Landon Angelo Roth-Giordano' and 'Gretchen Alessandra Roth-Giordano'.

"They look exactly Alessandro." Raven frowned.

"Don't worry, they're still beautiful children." Robin cuddled her. The twins were identical and had black hair, ocean-colored eyes that were shaped like Raven's, red lips that were shaped like Raven's and Raven's skin color. They were so small you could hold each of them in one hand without dropping them. They both weighed 5 pounds. They were beautiful and……..

"Amazing, too." She looked at them as she picked up a phone and called the nursery, "I'm ready for my babies."

"Okay, I'll get Dr. Penn right now." The blonde spoke through the phone.

In about thirty minutes, the twins were both in one baby carriage. It was yellow so don't worry.

"I'm so excited." Raven said as she took both of the twins and sat in the backseat with both of them in her arms(Robin had went to get her car the night before), "I love you guys."


	12. Angela and Cyndi

Disclaimer: Duh! Please Review!

Five years had past after the twins were born. Raven and Robin bought themselves a two bedroom apartment. Robin had gotten a job as a photographer for a magazine company. Raven was an assistant for the librarian at the local library and a student at Jump City University. Terra or the Elliotts would watch the kids every now and then. Gretchen and Landon had just started pre-k since they were born late. So their life was pretty simple.

"Hey, Alisha, I coming to pick you up, so be ready." Raven picked up her mug of coffee.

"Actually, Rae, I'm not going to school today. Remember the tornado that just hit Oklahoma City? Well, it's moving over here to Jump right now." Alisha sighed.

"Oh, well, I think I'm going to still go. Class is only two hours long, I think I'll be okay. Bye." She hung up the phone and called for Robin and the twins.

"Rae, I really don't think you should be going to school." Robin walked in with the kids still in their pajamas.

"Robin! What have you been doing! They have to go school!" She sighed.

"Didn't you watch the news, they've canceled all elementary, middle, junior high, and high schools. Go if you want to, your so stubborn. Kids say bye to Mommy." The two identical twins and one small, three years old girl ran over to her. The three years old had long, black hair and beautiful crystal blue eyes, like her daddy. Her lips were pink and plump. She really was a pretty little girl. Gretchen's hair was long and curly. Her big ocean colored eyes were clear and stunning. Her pink lips were always in a smile. Landon turned out to be a little player. He already had a girlfriend, her name was Meagan. His curly, black hair sat on top of his head like a bush. His eyes were just like his twin's. They all had dimples. They were all cuties.

"Bye Mommy." Katerina Gisele Grayson hugged her mommy, "Mommy be careful."

"I will, Sweetheart." Raven hugged her youngest again, "I will."

"Don't leave, please!" Both of the twins hugged both of her legs and cried.

"Guys I would love to stay, but I have to go to school, so I can get a good job and get us out of this place."

"We like it here!" Gretchen frowned.

"Guys, I have to go. Bye, Mommy loves you." She picked up her book bag and keys and headed for the door.

"Mommy, don't die in the twister." Landon held onto Robin.

Raven frowned, "Goodness gracious, I won't Sweetie, I promise." She opened the door and walked out thinking about what Landon had said.

"Rae?" Robin called.

"What now!" She screamed angrily.

"I love you." He smiled.

She smiled a small smile, "I love you, too." And with that she went on.

When she walked outside it was thundering, lightning, and raining hard. The wind was blowing very hardly. She had to admit she was scared. She had been terrified of tornadoes her whole life.

"_**Dad, I'm scared. When is Mom coming home." Sixteen years old Rachel Roth cuddled her Daddy in the storm cellar.**_

"_**Mom's going to be home, soon." Trigon Roth held his daughter.**_

"_**Daddy is Mom going to die?" Eleven years old Aubrey asked crying.**_

"_**NO! She's not going to die, none of us are." He hugged Aubrey tightly. They all joined together in one big group hug.**_

"_**Help!" The cellar doors burst open with Angie hanging on to it and her legs in the air moving along with the wind. They all let go as Trigon started off to help.**_

"_**Dad! Wait!" Raven called, "Be safe, I love you Daddy." Raven smiled and hugged him.**_

"_**I love you, too, Moonlight." He hugged her tightly.**_

"_**Help!" Angela screamed louder than an opera singer.**_

"_**Oh, I almost forgot!" Raven and Trigon let each other's hand go as he fled to help his wife. He ran over to her. She grabbed hold of his hand, but the wind was way stronger than him. He flew in the air with her. He was flying but he caught Angie's feet.**_

"_**Dad! Mom! I'm going to save you, hold on!" Raven put her stuffed moon her dad gave her when she was little on the ground and ran to help her parents.**_

"_**No, Moonlight, stay back we're alright! You just go back!" Trigon told his daughter.**_

"_**But Dad!" Miranda cried.**_

"_**Miranda, Rachel, Aubrey, we love you! We don't wont anything to happen to you, so stay back! We're okay!"**_

"_**What if you guys die!" Raven had to scream because of all of the wind.**_

"_**If, if we die, just know that we loved all of you ,Moonlight!" Trigon smiled, "Ahhhhhhhhh!" Him and Angie screamed as the tornado pulled them into its eye.**_

"_**Dad! NO!" Raven dropped to her knees and started to weep, "Why! Why!"**_

"I miss you Daddy." She whispered to herself as she took off in her car. She could feel the wind moving her car.

"Hello?" She answered her new Cingular cell phone.

"Raven, can you come pick me up from work?" Twenty-one years old Adam John Grayson asked on the other line, "They're telling everyone to go home."

"Okay, but be ready when I get there, I have class." she sighed.

"You're going to school?" Adam asked surprised.

"Adam, be ready when I get there." She hung up the phone. She heard people screaming in the distance over the hill. She also heard things crashing. She had heard all of it all before. The twister was heading her way. She quickly turned on her radio.

"Attention all citizens of Jump City, Oklahoma. There is a tornado on the loose. It's now located on the corner of Tony and Montana Boulevard. Please be careful, Angela can be one of the most powerful storms to hit Jump." Raven quickly turned off her radio. She felt all weird and stuff. Like the tornado was her mother reincarnated or something. But she kept on driving, then she realized she was on Tony Boulevard. That's when she saw it. Angela was coming. The rear of Raven's car flew up in the air. The wind dragged her car all the way down the boulevard.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as the wind pushed her car into a diesel truck. The truck started to swing, when it swung to the left it hit Raven's car. Her car spun around on the ground. Her car was upside down and she was bruised and bleeding badly. She tried to opened her door but it was dented to badly. That's when she saw it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" She screamed as a big log truck smashed into her car. You guys already know what happened.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gosh what is taking her so long!" Adam said to himself. He looked at his watch, it had been 90 minutes since he called her. He picked up his cell phone and called his big brother.

"Where is your wife?" Adam said before Robin could say hello.

"I don't know, I thought she was going to school." Robin said confused, "You two aren't doing anything behind my back are you?"

"No dude, don't be silly. She was suppose to pick me up from my job."

"Have you called her?" Robin fell back on the sofa.

"No." He said sarcastically, "Uh, yeah! Try one million times."

"Well sorry, I didn't know."

"I'm sorry, too, R-dawg, I'm just a little drove, I'm impatient." Adam sighed.

"Hold on someone's on the other line," He clicked flash, "Hello."

"He-Hello, Robin this is Terra, I uh, I gotta tell you something." Terra said softly on the phone.

"Terra, can't it wait, my bro--"

"No, no it can't wait. Listen and listen carefully." Robin started to get suspicious.

"Terra what's going on here?"

"Um, Raven got in a bad, bad car accident. She's, she's, she's um--"

"Don't say it." He commanded her, because he already had a feeling of what she was going to say.

"She was killed Robin." You could hear Terra crying hard in the background.

"Does, does Austin know?" He asked. You could tell he was holding back tears because of the shakiness of his voice.

"I don't know, I live on the corner of Tony and Montana Boulevard, which is where the scene occurred."

"Well, I'm going to call him." He hung up the phone and dialed Austin's number, "Hello."

"Hello, hey Robin, man. What's up?" Austin answered happily and excitingly.

"Raven was killed in the tornado." Robin said quickly.

"Uh-hant, uh what?" He chuckled nervously.

"Raven was killed in the tornado." He said more slowly this time.

"What! She was killed. My best friend was what!" He screamed loudly into the phone.

"I know man, I know." Robin started to cry hardly and loudly. Gretchen, Landon, and a sleepy Katerina ran in to see what was going on.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Katerina asked him.

"Kids, go back in your room and play, okay."

"Robin, what's wrong? Did something happen to my Mommy." Gretchen asked as tears started to flow out of her big eyes.

"Yes, yes something did happen to her. Mommy was killed in the tornado. But you guys are going to be fine, I'm going to take care of you guys. Don't worry." He hugged all three of them as they started to cry.

"I want my mommy." Landon cried.

"I know, I know. Austin? Hello?" Robin picked the phone up to find Austin had hung up and Adam was calling back, "Hello, Adam--"

"What the feezy, why'd you hang up, Dawg?"

"Adam, I'm coming to pick you up."

"Why, something happen to Rae?"

"Um, yah, she was, uh, killed in the tornado. Well, really it was a car accident that the tornado caused."

"Oh, now wander she was taking so long. I feel so bad now." Adam sighed.

"Don't. I'm going to help you get back and forth to work and I'm going to raise the kids. By myself."

"Bro, I'm proud of you, but that's impossible. Aaron and I can help, we love those little jokers. I'll even help with the money and I'm sure Mom and Dad will, too, don't worry Bro, we're all going to be here for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three Weeks Later

"Come on, we have to go or we're going to be late for the funeral." Robin buckled all three children in the back of his car, "Raven, we'll be there in a sec. Just hold on." Robin sped to the church.

"Hey Rich, are you okay?" Speedy asked his buddy.

"Yah, how's Belinda?" Robin walked in the building.

"She's fine, but she misses her best friend."

"Oh, I didn't notice little Melinda." Robin pinched the baby that Speedy held cheeks, "She's so beautiful, Speedy."

Melinda had curly, orange, not red, hair and precious green eyes like her mother. She had a little pout like Shiloh Jolie-Pitt. And she had the roundest, rosy cheeks.

"Little Katerina is, too." Speedy smiled at Robin's daughter.

"Hey, Uncle Speedy." Katerina ran over and hugged Speedy's legs.

"Kat, be careful, he's holding a baby." Robin screamed worriedly.

"No, no it's alright. She's so cute in her dress, I wish Raven could see her."

"Me, too." Robin looked to the ground and said sadly.

"Cheer up buddy." They smiled at each other as they walked inside.

"Oh Robbie, why did the Lord have to take my little guy. I loved her and she gave me a beautiful little grandchild." Mary came over, hugged Robin, and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Mom, please don't do this, you're making it harder on me and Gretchen, Landon, and Katerina." He pushed her away.

"Robin! Your wife is dead! The love of your life! Why aren't you sad!" She slapped him.

"Mary, Mary calm down." John pulled her away while everyone else stared.

"Mom, I am sad! I just don't want to let this ruin my life and make me depressed. I don't want to be a loner. So I trying to get over it as soon as I can." He touched the side of his face which was now red.

"Why do you want to forget her, Richard?" Mary said softly as John let her go.

"I will never forget her. She was beautiful, nice, smart, and loving. She gave me a sweet, beautiful daughter and two exquisite stepchildren. She was the love of my life. What makes you think I want to forget her?" Robin stormed out of the building mad and crying.

"Robin, are you okay?" Gretchen came out of the building with her black and purple dress.

"Yah, Sweetheart, don't worry about me. Go back in and sit with your Aunt Miranda, I'll be there in a sec." He smiled at her.

"No, no, I don't want to leave you alone, Robin. I want to stay with you, out here." She ran over and hugged him around his neck.

"Aw, well, I guess you can stay with me, then." He played with her Shirley Temple like hair(but long hair) and kissed her on her cheeks, "You know I love you, Gretchen."

"I love you, too, Daddy." She hugged him again as Robin smiled surprised.

"What did you say?" Robin asked her.

"I love you, Daddy." She laughed as Robin hugged her tightly and started to cry.

"Ay Robin, Reverend I'Aytha Dix, is waiting for you." Austin notified Robin.

"Austin how could you say that, she is a child, this is a church." Robin stood up and held Gretchen's hand.

"What, that's his name." Austin opened the church doors.

"Come on Moonlight." Robin picked up Gretchen.

At the podium, Robin was nervous and very sad.

"Ray-Rachel Gray-Grayson wuh-was th-the perfect wie-wife. She may have chee-cheated a couple of ti-times, but she always was trustworthy. Her life went through a lot of ups and downs. She had so many friends. People just couldn't help but love her. I remember when I thought I hated her and was totally in love with Selena Torres-Martinez. But I realized I couldn't love anyone other than her at that time. We planned to live together until we were at least 85. One time when we were first starting………"

"_**Hey, can you past me that pencil." Rachel Roth tapped Richard Grayson on his shoulder.**_

"_**Sure." He turned, smiled at her, and picked up the pencil.**_

"_**Thanks." She took the pencil, "By the way, I'm Rachel Roth." **_

"_**I'm Richard Grayson." He turned all the way around in his desk. That's when Raven realized he was the same kind of cute, spiky haired boy from earlier that day. **_

"_**Nice to meet you Mr. Grayson." They both smiled and shook each other's hand. **_

"I thought she was such a Cutie. I couldn't wait to marry her. That was my dream come true. As a matter of fact, I think it was every guy's dream. I remember our wedding day, just like it was yesterday."

"_**Oh my gosh, I can't believe I'm getting married. To Robin!" Raven panicked in her dressing room.**_

"_**Raven calm down, everything's gonna be alright. Remember you're getting married. To Robin!" Aubrey said more excitingly. **_

"_**Yah, you're right." She sat down on her stool.**_

"_**Rae, they're ready for you." Mary Grayson told her soon to be daughter-in-law. **_

"_**Okay." She stood up and walked to the church doors. Her hair was in a curly up-do and she had a plain, glittery, white Versace wedding gown. Her veil was glittery just like her dress. She had on red lipstick and brown eye shadow. She looked absolutely exquisite. **_

_**The church doors opened up. She gasped and held on tightly to her red roses as everyone stood up and stared directly at her. She just wanted to scream and tell everyone to stop staring at her, it made her uncomfortable. But that's when she saw Robin smiling at her. She started crying as she walked slowly to the altar. She stopped for the photographer so he could take her photo.**_

"_**Do you Rachel Belen (Bay-Lene) Roth take Richard John Grayson to be your husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" Reverend Moses Livingston asked.**_

"_**I do." She smiled at Robin as he smiled back.**_

"_**Do you Richard John Grayson take Rachel Belen Roth to be your wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, from this day forward until death do you part?" **_

"_**I do." He chuckled nervously. **_

"_**I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now--" Robin interrupted Reverend Livingston and started to kiss Raven passionately and tenderly, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Mr. and Mrs. Richard Grayson!" **_

"_**Okay, okay, Rich, don't suffocate her." Austin pulled Robin off her.**_

"_**Oh, sorry." All three of them laughed.**_

"Yah, I miss her so much." Robin was sobbing at the podium while Terra was rubbing his back.

"It's okay." She whispered to him as he went to sit down.

"Thank you, Mr. Grayson, for those wonderful memories. Now we will have a moment for the family and friends to view the open casket." He announced. Everyone around got up to view the once living body. She hardly looked the same. Her curly blue hair had been cut right below her shoulders and it wasn't curly anymore. It was also thin. Her lips weren't curved into a smile and they looked kind of thin also. She was paler than before, if that's possible. She was really, really skinny. But the thing about it she was still beautiful. Her make up was like it was on her wedding day and she was dressed up like she was going on some kind of business trip.

"Oh my God, why!" Miranda screamed as Robin stared at her, both of them crying, "I only have one person left! Who next, me dear Lord!" Aubrey took Miranda outside. Robin bended down and kissed Raven on her cold, cold lips.

"Daddy, what's wrong with Mommy." Katerina asked. Robin stared at her with tears coming out of her eyes. That made him cry even more.

"Um, Katerina, leave Daddy alone." Austin took her away and sat on the church bench.

"It's okay, Buddy." Speedy smiled at Robin and patted him on the back.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three more weeks later

"No, Landon, I don't have enough money to buy that twenty dollars Pirate of the Caribbean sword." Robin took the sword out of the buggy.

"Daddy, can I get a rose to give to Mommy?" Katerina asked.

"Well, yeah, I guess." He told the small girl.

"Me, too!" Gretchen cried.

"No, me, too!" Landon picked up a rose.

"Okay, you both can get a rose for Mommy, too. Let's go to the checkout." He pushed the buggy with Katerina in the big part and Gretchen and Landon on each side of him.

"Richard? Richard Grayson? Is that you?" A beautiful redhead with big icy blue eyes asked Robin.

"Cyndi? Cyndi Andrews? Long time, no see." Robin smiled.

"Oh my gosh, I've missed you so much." She smiled.

Cyndi Marie Andrews was Robin's first girlfriend. He went with her in Elementary and Junior High. She was sort of a dork like him. But they were the perfect match back in those days.

"I see you're married." She frowned as she looked at the ring.

"No, actually, I'm a widow. My wife was killed in that recent tornado. Man, I loved her with all might." He, too, frowned.

"Oh, well, I'm not married. I never had a boyfriend, besides you. I started college when I was sixteen. I just started at St. Jude Children's Hospital. I'm a pediatrician. I love children. I see you have three."

"No, I only have one. Little Katerina. These are my stepchildren, they're twins. But Gretchen and Landon are my children just as much as Kat." Robin patted all three of them on the head.

"Hey little Gretchen, Landon, and Katerina." She smiled at them as they all laughed, "Well, here's my number. Call me sometimes." She smiled and walked away.

Then, he noticed that it was pretty rude that she didn't feel sorry about Raven. He wondered if she was jealous or not. She probably was. But he was still in love with Raven and it was going to take awhile to get over her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

First of all, I know you guys are going to kill me for killing off Raven. Look I'm sorry, but I had to.

Second, this is not the end, the kids still have to grow up, Robin's got to get over Raven, Cyndi has to come more into the story, there has to be more tragedies! This is a story of Richard John 'Robin' Grayson's life!

Love,

SweETVaLeriA (Vuh-Lair-Ree-Uh)


End file.
